


Proving Your Worth

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: When you joined the Chicago Blackhawks organization you were planning a future for yourself…alone. But the life you were carefully crafting was thrown into a tailspin when none other than Jonathan Toews insists that maybe your life could be even better than your plans. It’s certainly not going to be easy but he’s going to prove to you just how much you are worth.
Relationships: Jonathan Toews/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The start of the season was always the busiest times of year. Between making sure that contracts are completely squared away, visas are obtained and up to date, and that all of the appropriate tax information is filed, the first few weeks of the season usually left you drowning in paperwork.

Today was no different in the Chicago Blackhawks business office. The season was two weeks old and thankfully you were finally almost caught up on the majority of the work you’d been assigned. Going into year two of your tenure, you were certainly more familiar with all of it and while it wasn’t difficult, it was utterly time-consuming and it wasn’t long before your head was pounding.

Deciding that you could afford a five-minute break from your office, you headed down the hall to refill your water bottle. Five minutes had quickly turned to ten by the time your boss found you squatting by the water cooler, head in one of your hands while the other pressed against the wall for support so that you didn’t completely pass out.

“Y/N…you alright?” Your boss Denise inquired, her voice soft. Nodding slowly, you forced yourself to your feet, stomach twisting again as you did.

“I’ll be fine, I just need to go sit down,” You replied, though your voice didn’t sound all that self-assured. She didn’t seem entirely convinced, though you didn’t see her again until she popped her head into your office to check on you an hour later. Though it wasn’t the most office-appropriate wear, you had tugged a Hawks sweatshirt over your dressy blouse needing the warmth and comfort. Honestly, you hadn’t accomplished much, having to read and reread the same sentences over and over of one of your folders of paperwork. You were certainly ready for it to be five o’clock already so that you could head out for the day.

____

Jon was just getting ready to head out after a meeting to go over his charity work this season when Denise, one of the ladies in the business office, stopped him.

“Can you do me a favor, Jonathan?” She asked the expression on her face a mixture of worry as well as authority. Though Jon obviously didn’t spend a whole lot of time with the people in this part of the organization, he was familiar with them. Usually, they didn’t ask for favors though so he was slightly confused as to what she might need him for. Shrugging he shoved his hands in his pockets before speaking.

“Sure what’s up?”

“Can you go give y/n a ride home, she’s not feeling well even if she insists she’s fine. She’ll go home if I tell her to, but I know she took the ‘L’ in this morning and I really don’t feel comfortable with her riding it back home when she looks as rough as she does,” Denise explained.

Jon knew you had joined the organization the year before and thought that you were certainly something. He thought about your long light brown hair that you’d dyed red at least once last season and how your eyes flickered between blue and green depending on the day. He had only met you a handful of times but he knew that you often came back at the end of a long workday to watch the home games from the boxes and that when you had bumped into each other you’d been nothing but polite.

“Sure. I think I can handle that.” Jon finally stated, after realizing that he’d lost himself in thought and was being rude. Heading down the hall he rapped his knuckles twice against your door before popping his head in. Denise saying that you looked rough was an understatement and he frowned slightly. “Grab your things, Denise asked me to take you home.” He directed as he stepped inside the small room, looking around.

There were a few pictures of what had to be your family on the shelves in the corner and mixed into your personal mementos were Blackhawks posters and trinkets.

____

It wasn’t long after Denise had come to check on you that the pounding in your head got worse, blurring your vision. You closed your eyes in hopes of a respite but after a few minutes of darkness, you were jolted back upright when a knock on your door was followed by a strong male voice. Looking across the room you were surprised to see the Blackhawks captain, Jonathan Toews, and even more surprised when he insisted that he was taking you home.

Your head hurt too much to argue and so after logging out of your computer, you closed the file you had been attempting to work on neatly before sliding your feet back into the heels you’d kicked under your desk and grabbing your purse and water bottle.

“I know Denise put you up to this but thank you,” You whispered as you walked down the hallways of the United Center and he led you to his SUV. Slipping inside the vehicle, you quickly buckled up before leaning your head against the window.

“So…where are we going?” You heard Jonathan ask you and you blinked a few times, your mind slow to process the question, before answering.

“Oh…um..I’m on Clark Street, North Side.” You murmured, silently pointing which way for him to turn when he pulled out of the parking lot. With it being midday, traffic wasn’t horrendous and you just did your best to relax although your stomach was not having the movement at all. When he pulled into the lot of your building you unbuckled yourself and moved to open the door after gathering your things only to find Jon had beat you to it and was offering a hand out to you.

“Thanks.” You whispered once again.

____

“No problem, I’ll walk you up.” While Jon certainly wanted to be a gentleman, he wasn’t offering for that reason, he was offering because he wasn’t sure that you would be able to make it yourself without passing out. He’d seen you turning slightly green during the drive and was thankful you hadn’t puked in his car because he would have been a little annoyed.

Flicking your key fob over the lock to the building you allowed him to follow you inside and soon you were riding the elevator up to your floor. Your door was halfway down the hall and as soon as you got it open he saw you stiffen before you dropped your things and dashed inside. For a moment he wasn’t sure whether he should leave now that you were home but seconds later he heard you puking and found himself moving toward the sound and stepping into the bathroom to hold your hair back, his hand moving toward the base of your spine where he rubbed his thumb hoping to soothe you.

When it seemed like you were finished, he moved to grab a washcloth that was sitting on the sink, wetting it slightly before handing it to you. “You okay?” He inquired before gently pulling you toward his chest and then lifting you up to carry you back to the couch. “Can I get you anything before I go?” He then added not sure that leaving you here alone was any better than you being at the office. At least it was quiet and a bit darker, but you would also be left to your own resources.

When you didn’t respond, he headed to your kitchen and didn’t stumble upon crackers or ginger ale to soothe your stomach. So though he’d only been asked to bring you home he decided to run out to the store to grab you a few things that would hopefully help you feel better. “Hey..I’ll be right back. I’m going to go grab you some Ginger Ale and crackers, anything else you’d like?” As he spoke he squatted down on the floor in front of the couch and placed his hand to your forehead checking for a fever.

“Really I’m okay. You’ve done enough Jonathan, I’m sure you have other things to do.” You mumbled, turning your head back into the throw pillow, clearly trying to get the way your head was feeling under control.

“Well, I insist so I’m going to snatch your keys and I’ll be back in a few.” He declared, standing up and moving to grab the keys you’d let fall to the floor in your race to the toilet. It wasn’t until he was back in the hallway that he wondered just what the hell it was that he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jonathan brought you home, you didn’t see him for the next two weeks. It wasn’t that you were avoiding him, you were just both busy with your jobs and you had taken a few days off of work after finding out some life-changing news. Turns out what your boss thought was the flu was really just your first encounter with morning sickness…you were pregnant. Of course, while a lot of people would be shocked and scared, you were completely overcome with emotion and overjoyed. After all, this is what you had wanted since you were just a teenager who was far too young to even be thinking about becoming a mother.

You were sitting at your desk on a Friday afternoon in mid-October when you heard a knock on your office door that caused you to turn. Looking up, you were suprised to find Jonathan standing there.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Toews?” You questioned clicking and unclicking your pen a few times as you shifted to face him more fully.

“A few of the guys were going out tonight, to relax, have a few drinks…any interest in joining us?” He propositioned, taking you completely by surprise. After a moment of thought, you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and nodded.

“Sure, but I’ll be a designated driver, not really in much of a drinking mood.” Really you weren’t going to drink because of the baby but you definitely didn’t know Jonathan well enough to want to share all of your personal business when you hadn’t told anyone else yet.

____

When the guys had decided to go out, it was Jonathan’s suggestion that they invite you to join them. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly wanted to spend time with you but after dropping off the ginger ale and crackers, seeing you curled up on the couch stirred something inside of him. You’d looked utterly miserable but your wet hair had signaled that you’d showered while he was gone and your Hawks sweatshirt was now paired with a pair of tiny shorts that he could barely see the edge of underneath the shirt.

So, after practice he’d made his way back to the UC and walked down the halls until he reached your office, knocking firmly on your door. Before he could even fully decide what to say, the invitation was out there and he was waiting for your response. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared when you brushed a single segment of hair back behind your ear and found himself grinning when you agreed to go as long as you could be one of the designated drivers.

“I don’t think any of the guys will complain about that. I’ll text you the address of the club?”

____

After giving Jonathan your number to text the address to, you worked to finish up the rest of your workload for the day before gathering your things and heading out just a bit early at 4:30. You figured that they weren’t planning on getting together right away but you certainly weren’t the type to frequent clubs so you needed to try and figure out what the hell to wear. Three hours after leaving work you were finishing up a piece of pizza as you waited for your curling iron to heat up. You’d thrown a pair of jeans on as well as a grey and gold sweater. Jonathan had assured you that the club you were going to was more of a bar/lounge and less of a dance club so you felt at least a little more secure in your clothing choice.

Loose curls and a light coat of makeup applied, you grabbed the few things you would need before stopping in the kitchen and taking myyour prenatal vitamins. You really did need to get going if you were going to be there on time but you knew if you didn’t do it now you would likely forget, and well the baby inside of you needed all the nutrients you could provide to grow healthy and strong.

The last thing you did before leaving was throw on your black boots before grabbing your keys from the doorway and heading down to your car. You really didn’t like to drive in a city as big as Chicago but seeing as it was past rush hour and the address you’d been given was a decent distance away you knew it was a better option than the ‘L’, plus you would have to get drunk hockey players home somehow.

____

Jonathan had gotten to the bar shortly before nine and reserved a table. It wasn’t long until Kaner, Saad, and Seabs had joined him at the table, drinks in hand. Since he was the one that had invited you, he offered to drive as well, not wanting you to feel uncomfortable. As usual, the guys were giving him crap about how he needed to get out more when he saw you looking around the club before slowly making your way to the table.

As you approached, his jaw almost dropped and he swallowed hard. It was evident that your makeup was light and the fact that you were still completely stunning threw him for a loop. While he was taking in your appearance, he noticed that you seemed nervous and so he quickly stood up, motioning for you to come closer and hugging you gently.

“Hey…glad you made it! You know all of the guys right?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of my job…” You replied, your tone of voice signaling that your words were meant as a teasing quip. Kaner commented on how he didn’t think he’d ever seen you not in work clothes and Jonathan couldn’t help but smirk.

“Clearly you’ve never passed her office after a game, I’m pretty sure she’s always in a Hawks jersey.” He threw out there bumping his shoulder against yours gently as you moved to sit back down in the booth.

“What can I say…it’s my second favorite color palette. I have to say I much prefer you in red, white, and navy there Brandon.”

___

The moment you made the comment, the guys all looked at you like you had a third head and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Relax…I’m only kidding, I can’t stand the Jackets.” You proclaimed, throwing your hands up defensively. “After all, they really do suck…talk about choking when it’s all on the line.” Your parents were currently living about an hour south of Columbus but you hadn’t grown up as a Blue Jackets fan, they didn’t even exist until you were seven years old.

Motioning for Jonathan to slide out of the booth you rolled my eyes. “I’m going to go get a bottle of water, want anything?” While all of the guys there had drinks, Jon’s hand was empty and while he’d said he’d also serve as a designated driver, he could at least have water or tea or something.

“Water sounds great.” He agreed and you slid through the crowds to the bar, quickly ordering two bottles before sliding a five dollar bill across the counter to cover the cost. Returning to the table you passed him the second bottle before smiling at the song that came over the radio. While you were gone, Patrick and Brandon had gone to find girls and Anisomov and Wingels had joined the table in their place.

Jonathan shifted to let you into his side and you couldn’t help but giggle at some of the stories that were being told.

“You guys are ridiculous.” You murmured just relaxing and trying to take in the situation you’d found yourself in. About twenty minutes later, one of your favorite new songs came over the speakers and you looked down at your empty water bottle. “So..which one of you wants to dance with me?” You teased, certain that at least one of them would take you up on the offer.

To your surprise, it was Jonathan again who motioned for you to lead the way and once you were pressed back to front on the crowded floor his hands moved to rest on your hips.

“Are you having fun?” He asked you, and you couldn’t help but tilt your head back as you nodded, your hips moving slowly in his grasp. Singing along to the words softly, you just enjoyed the feel of his body heat though it was clear that he was not a dancer, something that made you appreciate the moment even more.

“I promise you that no one else will ever treat you better

And if you don’t believe me, please see I don’t need no effort

All you gotta do is flip that switch before we bed-up”

____

When you had asked someone to dance with you Jonathan wasn’t about to let the chance to touch you pass him by even if he wasn’t the best dancer. You had quickly found a spot on the floor and your hips moved slowly, fluidly as his hands rested on them. Soon your soft voice reached his ears as you sang along and his pulse pounded through his veins in reaction. Hearing the phrase ‘bed-up’ leave your mouth forced him to bite back a groan because even without any alcohol you were sending his head spinning in directions he hadn’t expected.

You were always so professional and seeing this side of you had Jonathan wanting to know more. His grip tightened on your hips a bit as you finished off the song and as you were heading back to the table your eyes went wide and suddenly you’d slipped out from your spot at his side, dashing toward the bathroom.

A creeping feeling entered Jonthan’s mind before it all hit him like a ton of bricks and he found himself following after you, waiting outside the bathroom until you returned, your hair pulled back into a ponytail and your eyes sunken slightly. The moment you saw him you looked away and unconsciously he reached out to you, motioning for you to follow him outside.

Standing in the cool alley he shoved his hands into his pockets before looking down, his gaze staring holes into the pavement. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Enough of his teammate’s wives had gone through the experience for him to put the pieces together. You’d offered to come but didn’t want to drink and this was the second time in two weeks that he’d seen you thrown up. There was nothing but the sounds of the street filling the air between you until you eventually turned your head to look up at him.

“Yes.” You breathed, a mixture of fear and relief in your tone. “I…I can explain if you want, but not until we get all the guys home safe.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure how he felt about your admittance that you were expecting. Had he really been that off the mark when he was reading you the past few weeks? You were having a baby and that had to mean that you were involved with someone right?

Outfit in this chapter:


	3. Chapter 3

For the next hour you were at the club, the air was tense between you and Jonathan. You didn’t think that any of the guys had noticed but though you were seated next to each other, he had inched further away. Between his reaction to finding out that you were pregnant and the smell of alcohol that seemed to permeate from every surface you were more than ready to go home before you got sick again. When the first set of guys were ready to leave, all more than a little drunk, you’d ushered them to your car, just murmuring for Jonathan to come over when he had gotten everyone else home safe.

After dropping the guys off, you headed back to your apartment and changed into a pair of sweats before pouring yourself a glass of orange juice and curling up on your couch. Twenty minutes later your intercom buzzed and without even saying anything you buzzed the door open before twisting your fingers nervously in your sweater as you waited for Jonathan to arrive in the elevator.

As soon as you saw him outside your door, you opened it and motioned for him to come in before flipping the lock behind you and retreating to your couch.

“So uh…I guess you want an explanation…?” You asked, blowing on your hands to try and warm them, feeling nothing but a lingering chill since you’d left the alley.

“I mean, that would be nice.” He threw back and you sighed softly. It was hard to figure out how to explain this to someone that didn’t really know your past. Your parents really didn’t understand and they’d known you your entire life.

“So um…yes I’m pregnant. About 6 weeks along. I didn’t find out until a few days after you had brought me home.”

“So you’re seeing someone?” He questioned and your eyes went wide as you processed what he must be thinking. Moving to rest your butt against the edge of the coffee table in front of him, you caught his eye, wanting him to hear you out and try to understand.

“No,” You said, shaking your head. “This probably sounds completely crazy but bear with me. I’ve wanted to be a mom since I was like 15. Of course, back then I was smart enough to know that I had to wait for the right guy and to be financially stable before I even considered it.” You whispered, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“Well, now I’ve finally obtained the financial security part of the equation. Problem is, the finding the right guy part doesn’t seem to be in the cards for me.” As you admitted that, your voice broke and you fought to keep the tears welling in your eyes from falling. “So I decided to do this on my own. I chose a sample from a sperm bank and yeah…” You trailed off, ducking your head down because saying the words ‘artificially inseminated’ was still difficult.

____

Sitting in y/n’s living room Jonathan watched you as you tried to piece together the words of an explanation. When you declared that you hadn’t been seeing anyone, he felt a wave of relief flood through him but at the same time it left him even more confused. If you weren’t seeing anyone, was it a one night stand because you didn’t seem like that type, or was it something else.

He was so busy trying to figure out what you had meant by ‘the right guy not being in the cards’ that he nearly missed your expression change before you mentioned a sperm bank before letting your words fall away.

He knew that saying what was in his head at that moment would probably offend you so he sat silently before reaching out for your hand.

“Are you happy?” He found himself murmuring and when you nodded a few tears slipped down your cheeks. He certainly didn’t understand any of this but he guessed that you being happy was the most important thing. Rubbing your practically frozen fingers with his own, he didn’t say anything else for another moment before the question that was gnawing at him finally slipped out. “What did you mean about the right guy not being in the cards for you?” After all, you were smart, funny, and certainly not hard on the eyes.

____

Jon only asking if you were happy took you by surprise, you had honestly expected for him to walk out on you and for the two of you to never speak again. Instead, his hand was holding yours and tracing patterns over your fingers, making you feel both warm and chilled at the same time. When he asked you what you had meant about the right guy, you couldn’t help but tug your lip between your teeth.

Standing up from the table, you pulled your hand away from his and crossed it over your chest before pacing in the small space.

“I uhh…I’ve never been in a relationship…I’ve never actually been on a date…so needless to say my hopes aren’t very high at 27. I mean I’ve had a few guys that have made it clear they’d sleep with me but call me old-fashioned, I kind of want to actually have feelings greater than lust my first time.” Glancing over at him you couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Are you serious? No guy has ever wanted to take you out?” He inquired as he looked up at you, the strangest look on his face.

“No one has ever asked no…” You said, letting your shoulders drop sadly. “And let’s put it this way, every guy I’ve ever been interested in has basically broken my heart without us being together so clearly it’s just not meant to be.”

“Tell me about them…” He prompted and for some reason, despite your reservations, you found yourself continuing to open up to the man sitting in your living room.

“Well, there were my two best friends in high school. While I could talk to them both pretty easily, being around them physically made me uncomfortable. The one wasn’t exactly the college type so after graduation, we just drifted apart and the other one was a pro at tearing me down emotionally. Last time we spoke he told me he didn’t want to hear from me again until after I’d seen a therapist.” It was hard to fight back a sob but somehow you were able to pull yourself together. “But you know what, I’m better off without him in my life.” You still did miss him at times but it was easier to just not think about it.

“Then there was a guy that was going to be in my dorm freshman year of college and we’d started talking on the dorm facebook page and found we had a lot in common. I knew he had a girlfriend but I was honestly just looking for a friend. Two weeks into the semester he started to avoid me, having his roommate lie to me and then close to Thanksgiving, I found out he was on suicide watch and had dropped out of school.”

Tears were flowing as you laid it all out there and the next thing you knew, Jonathan was wrapping his arms around you, his fingers tugging your ponytail out before tangling in your hair. After a few minutes you were able to step back and continue.

“Junior year of college I’d met a guy online through one of my roleplaying groups. I’d gotten comfortable with most of them and I shared a selfie, something that I don’t normally do with people I don’t know. He commented on me being cute and we started talking more often…admittedly it got a bit sexual.” Your cheeks flushed as you admitted that to him, for some reason you cared about what he thought. “But then he started talking about going off the grid completely and we got into an argument. I’d been trying to get him to ask me out for a few weeks and he only seemed to want the sexual part, fed me lines that I wish I’d never believed. It all just ended before it was ever anything.”

“And then there was my mother’s best friend’s son, someone I’d had a crush on since I was a senior in high school and he was a freshman, but even then he was so far out of my league. Tall, athletic, smart, seeing him has been torture for years.” Admitting what a failure you were when it came to relationships left you completely exhausted and you moved back to curl up on the couch, your knees pulled tight to your chest while you still could. Soon your belly would be far too large for this to be manageable.

____

Everything that you were telling Jonathan was a lot to take in and clearly a lot for you to share as well. Watching you cry made his chest ache and when you’d sunk back into the couch he couldn’t help but move to sit on the table in front of you, mirroring the position you’d had with him earlier. Now that you’d let him in on your past it was clear to him why you’d decided to go the route of having a baby alone. Still, no one deserved to feel like they were completely unlovable and that they would always be alone.

“Those guys…they’re all idiots for not seeing what was right in front of them,” Jonathan murmured to you before reaching out to lift your chin up so you were looking at him. “You are beautiful, even without trying.” His thumb shifted to wipe away the tear tracks that ran down your cheeks. “You are kind and smart and funny and you deserve someone that can show you exactly how you deserve to be treated.” It felt like there was a magnet pulling him closer to you by the moment and as you blinked up at him, he couldn’t help but brush his thumb over your lips, thinking about what it would be like to kiss you.

Still, you’d made it pretty clear with your stories that for you to believe that anyone could want you, they’d have to move things pretty slowly.

“Go out with me…” Jonathan found himself suggesting, a half smile, a half smirk gracing his lips as he glanced toward your belly that was carrying your child. He’d never dated a pregnant woman before but he certainly didn’t think he’d mind if it was someone like you.

____

When Jon sat down in front of you instead of leaving, that was enough to take you by surprise, so you were shocked when he told you that all of the guys in your past had been idiots as he brushed his fingers over your face. You wanted to pinch yourself because there was no way that what he was saying was actually coming out of his mouth let alone true and your pulse picked up frantically when his thumb brushed over your mouth.

“What??” You mumbled, certain that you had misheard the statement that preceded the smile appearing on his face.

“Go out with me?” He repeated shifting closer to where you were on the couch, his other hand resting on your knee. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious, but I’d like to think you had fun tonight and that I had a part in that so why not do it again. But just the two of us.”

“I…” There were no words that would form in your head. He was seriously asking you out after you’d told him just how screwed up your nonexistent dating past had been?

“Don’t make me beg…” He added winking at you, his hands shifting to take both of yours in his own. “You can dress up, it’s a free meal. Come on y/n.”

“I…I’m still pregnant you know…” What that had to actually do with the conversation you weren’t sure but even if he was okay with your past there was no way he was okay with you having a baby, one that he had no connection to.

“No really?” He said lightly, clearly sarcastic. “Last I checked you didn’t have to not date just because you’re knocked up.” He declared putting on the puppy eyes that made it impossible not to agree with him.

“Fine.” You murmured after a moment, only to be pulled firmly against his chest when you did.

“I promise you’ll have fun.” He declared dropping a kiss to your forehead before squeezing you one more time and then heading for the door. “I’ll text you details, but you should probably get some sleep.”

The moment you heard your front door click behind him you flopped back onto the couch, not sure of what the hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following Wednesday before Jon was able to make good on his offer to take you to dinner. They’d been out of town playing Arizona and Las Vegas and after taking a nap since he’d arrived back home in the early morning hours and didn’t have much time for sleep, he texted you to make sure that you were still on for dinner. He had a feeling that you were going to be nervous but he certainly wasn’t about to let you back out on him because of it.

When you finally texted back that yes you were still on as long as he wanted to be, he shot back that he would pick you up at 7. Hopefully, that would allow you plenty of time to get home from work and also be able to get ready for the date. After all, he’d been with his fair share of women and they all took forever to get ready to go anywhere.

While he was waiting, he watched some highlights from around the league, throwing a load of laundry in while also making a list of a few things he needed to pick up from the store at some point. Before long he headed to get ready, wanting to stop for flowers before picking you up, this was your first date after all, and flowers certainly seemed appropriate.

____

After confessing yourself to Jon late Friday night you’d spent most of the weekend in bed. You were too tired and the baby had you feeling far too sick to want to put any effort into anything. The start of the following work week was much the same, besides actually going to work you didn’t do much else before climbing into bed when you got home. You honestly weren’t sure that Jonathan was actually going to make good on taking you on a date, you weren’t getting your hopes up at least but Monday he’d texted about going out Wednesday and the day of he’d again texted wanting to confirm.

To say you were a little nervous was an understatement, you were certain that you were going to horribly screw the date up and prove to him why no one else had ever bothered with you. It was all you could do when you arrived home to focus on finding something to wear instead of just crawling into bed and saying to hell with it all. He’d told you that you would need to dress up a little bit but not to go too crazy and when you’d read the text you couldn’t help but laugh, you certainly weren’t all that good at being one of those girls after all.

It was a chilly Chicago day and you were the type of person who was always freezing, so you searched your closet for something that would fit both the weather and the type of date Jonathan had apparently planned. Thankfully so far the baby seemed to be cooperating with the thought of a night out and after pulling a few things on before quickly deciding that you didn’t like how they looked you settled on a long sleeve grey dress, sliding some black tights on under it to help ward off the chill as well as to hide your ghostly pale skin. A pair of grey ballet flats was thrown on your bed and you quickly found a grey clutch as well before heading to the bathroom in an attempt to do something with your hair.

It took over twenty minutes before you had managed a bun that was cute instead of frumpy looking and at 10 to seven you were frantically trying to put together a fall eye color that wasn’t a smeared mess before dabbing on some clear lip gloss. Grabbing a fall leaf necklace to carry a little bit of the color from your eyes downward you quickly ran back to your room to throw what you needed into the clutch before slipping into the shoes and searching for a jacket. Deciding a cardigan should be enough to keep you warm you found a deep red one that would add a little more of a fall flair and not look completely out of place.

Just as you had pulled the cardigan from its hanger, the familiar buzz of your intercom was going and you dashed across your apartment to let him in. It was seven on the nose according to the clock on your stove and you quickly ran back to the bathroom to check your appearance one more time before Jonathan reached your apartment.

Pulling the cardigan on as you opened the door, you couldn’t help the shiver that raced up and down your spine at how good Jon looked. It was a pair of black dress pants and a blue button up that you’re sure you’d probably seen him in before but you still couldn’t help the flush that developed in your cheeks with him standing here in front of you looking like that.

_____

Just like that night after the club, you buzzed Jonathan up without saying a word and when he arrived at your apartment door you were already there opening it. You looked absolutely incredible and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he offered you the bouquet of sunflowers he’d picked up on the way. He knew the guys would never let him hear the end of it if they knew he brought flowers on a first date but you weren’t like most girls and he had a feeling that you would appreciate it.

“You look beautiful.” He murmured softly, your already pinkened cheeks garnering even more color.

“Thank you.” You replied softly, ducking your head as you took the flowers from him and moved around into your kitchen, searching for a vase. “Just let me put these in water and we can go.”

“You’re fine,” He assured you, content to just watch you for a moment. You’d certainly never looked like this at work before, not that you weren’t always pretty but this was something else. A moment later you were walking back to Jon and picking up a clutch that you’d left on the counter before grabbing your keys to tuck into it after locking the door behind you.

“So…I thought we’d get some dinner and then maybe walk around for a bit if you’re feeling up to it,” Jon explained as you rode the elevator down to the garage and he opened your car door for you before moving to climb into the driver’s seat.

“Sounds nice.” You simply stated, glancing at him before turning to look out the window. For a few minutes, there was nothing but the soft sounds of the radio before you turned to him, your legs crossed in the small space of his passenger seat. “So one out of two on the last road trip, not ideal I know, but not bad either. You played well.” You proclaimed, your tone soft as if not really sure what to talk about.

“I would have preferred two of two but you have to take what you can get I suppose,” He replied. “Anything interesting happen at the office?” Honestly, he didn’t really know much about what it was that you did other than that you’d gone over some paperwork to continue his work visa in the states when the season started. When you shook your head he nodded and turned his attention back to the road and getting to the restaurant.

____

You could only hope that conversation would flow easier when we got to the restaurant because from what you had attempted in the car, it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. Chewing on your lip so that you didn’t get ahead of yourself and deem the date a disaster, you fiddled with smoothing the fabric of your dress before looking back out at the Chicago streets.

When Jon finally pulled the car into a parking lot, you moved to let yourself out, only to be stopped by a soft glare as he got out of the car himself before coming around to open your door. “Thank you,” you whispered glancing up at him again before following him inside the restaurant. After giving his name to the hostess you were led back to a table and he pulled your chair out for you.

“I’d offer to let you pick a bottle of wine but…” He trailed off, his eyes showing no signs of anger, just that he was teasing you good-naturedly a little.

“Sorry..definitely no wine.” You breathed, trying to steady your nerves a little before they made you sick. “Feel free to help yourself though.”

“It’s fine.” He insisted, reaching across the table to brush his thumb over your hand and you nodded before looking down at the menu.

“Have you been here before, any recommendations?” You asked as the waitress came over to take your drink orders. Asking for just a glass of water, you thanked her and then shrugged out of your cardigan since you were inside and it didn’t appear to be freezing.

“Everything I’ve tried has been wonderful.” He assured you and after staring at the menu so long you didn’t even notice the waitress bring back your drinks you finally decided to have a steak with whipped potatoes and a side salad. When you ordered, you noticed him giving you a look and you glanced down again unconsciously.

“What?” you whispered, afraid that you had done something wrong with your choice of food. Quickly he responded, urging you to look at him as he chuckled.

“Nothing just didn’t have you pegged for ordering steak.” He assured you, his eyes more than his words telling you that everything was okay.

“Oh…I uh…I’ve been craving a good steak for about three days now.” You explained, shrugging softly. It was too early for it to technically be pregnancy cravings but you had a feeling it was because you needed more iron in your system because of the pregnancy. Jon took your explanation without question and as you sipped at your water you sighed because conversation really wasn’t flowing at all.

“I’m sorry,” You whispered, wanting to run to the bathroom to escape the silence but instead just found yourself apologizing for it. “This is awkward isn’t it?” You were certain that your body language was showing just how awkward it was and you were even more certain that he wouldn’t want to take you on another date after this.

____

It was evident that you’d never been on a date before and while yes, it was slightly awkward, your acknowledgment of it more than made up for that fact. Knowing that in order for you to relax he’d have to come up with something for you to talk about Jon leaned a little closer before speaking.

“So…it’s pretty clear that you’re into sports, at least hockey, what else do you enjoy?” First dates were about getting to know someone and admittedly he didn’t know as much about you as you probably did about him.

“Um…when I’m not watching sports, and I do love more than just hockey…I’m kind of addicted to crime shows on tv, computer games, and theater.”

“What are the sports besides hockey that you watch then?” It was refreshing to spend time with a girl that was clearly into sports enough to at least understand them, and from what he’d seen in passing, you were certainly passionate about your teams.

“College and pro football, college basketball, and baseball but only in person. It’s just too slow to watch on tv.”

“Damn..” He couldn’t help but comment. “I take it your dad is into sports?”

“Mom too but dad more so yes. I’ve been going to hockey games since I was three. Obviously not Columbus of course but Miami of Ohio.” You were still talking about your favorite sports teams when your food arrived and after tucking your napkin onto your lap you dug in, moaning softly as you ate the first piece of steak.

“Good?” He questioned, smirking slightly, though his pants were also just a bit tighter than they’d been before due to that sound. Immediately you flushed again, glancing down as you always seemed to do when you were nervous or embarrassed. When Jon bumped your leg with his own, you looked up again and finally responded.

“Sorry. Yes, it’s very good, thank you, Jon.” You said before dipping your fork into the whipped potatoes and drawing it between your lips. Clearly, you didn’t realize how the way you were eating affected him but there was something definitely attractive about the way your mouth moved around the fork. Throughout the rest of dinner, you talked about your families a little and your obsession with theater, something you really didn’t take advantage enough of living in Chicago with. After paying the check, Jon helped you back into your sweater and you headed toward the door.

“Are you feeling up to walking around for a bit?” He inquired, not sure how you were feeling but knowing that you had been getting sick fairly often because of the baby. You hadn’t talked about that at all tonight but he certainly hadn’t forgotten about the child currently growing inside of you. It was something he was still trying to wrap his head around in a way but it didn’t change the feelings he was developing for you one iota.

____

The dinner part of the date hadn’t gone nearly as horribly as you’d been expecting it to and so when Jon asked if you wanted to walk around for a bit, you quickly agreed, gravitating toward his body just a fraction more as he tucked his hand into your lower back to guide you through the streets. The city was as crazy as always, but it wasn’t a bad energy as you just walked and continued to talk about mostly random things. It quickly turned into more of a game of twenty questions and it was a solid half hour later when you appeared in front of an ice cream shop.

Jon stopped, quickly raising an eyebrow in a question to you causing you to laugh softly before nodding.

“You’re asking a pregnant woman if she wants ice cream, what kind of question is that?” You teased, bumping against him gently as he laughed and guided you inside. There were so many flavors that sounded absolutely delicious but you were drawn repeatedly to the dark chocolate. Ordering one scoop of that, you moved to a small booth while Jon waited for your ice cream.

When he came over to the table you’d chosen, he slid into the same side of the booth with you and you bit your lip at his proximity before taking a spoonful of the ice cream he’d handed you. It was just as good as dinner had been and you made a note to come back here when your pregnancy cravings were really rearing their head. “This might have to be my new favorite in Chicago…just so you know.” You declared reaching over to steal a spoonful of his ice cream before reaching over again to wipe away a smear where he’d missed his mouth.

As you were tucking a napkin into your cup, Jon reached over and returned the favor before staring at you for a moment and then dropping a kiss to your forehead. It made your heart race and though you wanted to kiss him, you weren’t sure you were ready for that yet. Instead, you excused yourself to the restroom, trying to keep both your emotions as well as your stomach under control. It was way too soon to let yourself have feelings for him, at least if you wanted to keep yourself from getting hurt again.

When you returned to the table, Jon had cleaned up your trash and was waiting for you.

“Should I get you home?” He questioned and you found yourself yawning as you nodded.

“Probably, you have practice tomorrow and I have to work.” You agreed knowing that it would be at least a twenty-minute walk back to his car and then he’d have to drive you home on top of that. It was almost 11 already and the more you thought about it the more fatigued you were.

His fingers slipped into your own as you walked back to the restaurant and his car and when you got back to your apartment he insisted on walking you inside. At your door, you found yourself hesitating and after a moment you leaned up to kiss his cheek, your lips nearly grazing the corner of his mouth. “I had a really good time tonight. Well, once we got past the awkwardness.” You declared, smiling.

“Good, I’m glad.” He replied, his body inching closer to yours as he brought you in for a lingering hug. “Good enough that I can take you on a second date?” He asked when he pulled back, his brown eyes making you want nothing more than what he was offering even if you knew that you needed to be cautious, not only for yourself but also your baby.

“If you want to…” You eventually replied, finally reaching to unlock your door before turning to face him.

“I do.” He assured you, and suddenly his lips were brushing against yours ever so gently before he pulled away and was walking toward the elevator before you could even react.

Your outfit:

Jon's outfit:


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of your first kiss, even if it had only been a light brush, lingered in your head almost every waking hour. Additionally, every time you saw something that made you think of Jon you couldn’t help but blush, your skin tingling pleasantly. You’d texted throughout the week, continuing your game of twenty questions but he never mentioned actual plans for your second date leaving you to wonder if he was still interested or if he’d decided dating you was too much of a hassle.

The Blackhawks had had one away game the Saturday after your first date but had been home for a few days before playing the Flyers the following Wednesday. Though you were having a rough day when it came to morning sickness you’d sat in the box during the game and screamed at the top of your lungs as the Hawks won 3-0 all the while popping peppermints to try and soothe your stomach.

Thursday, November 2nd was your first ultrasound appointment to pinpoint exactly when your due date was and so by the time you got into the office it was after 10 am. As you waited for your computer to start, you moved to make yourself a cup of tea and when you returned to your desk you noticed an envelope that certainly wasn’t there yesterday but that you very well could have overlooked just a few minutes prior.

Seeing your name on the envelope in an unfamiliar script, you quickly took your letter opener to it and gasped when a piece of paper and two tickets slipped out of it. You were certain that you had to be imagining the latter because they were nearly impossible to get ahold of, at least without like six months planning. Then again, you supposed that you shouldn’t be surprised if the note was from who you thought it was.

Scanning over the note, you felt your heart begin to race and a wide smile took possession of your features. You couldn’t believe he had actually remembered your comment about not being able to take advantage of the Chicago theater scene let alone that he had picked up on your love for the Broadway show the tickets belonged to. After all, you couldn’t even recall mentioning it, though you did have both the biography it was based on as well as the book about the musical on one of the side tables in your living room.

Looking closer at the tickets you couldn’t help but gasp again seeing tonight’s date for a show time of 8:30 pm. Tucking both tickets as well as the note back into the envelope and then into your purse for safekeeping, you reached for your phone, quickly unlocking it before pulling up your text conversations.

To Jon: I…I’m speechless…how did you…

Knowing he likely wouldn’t see it until after practice, you did your best to focus on your job, though he’d certainly made a hard task even tougher. Between seeing your baby on the screen just an hour ago, to knowing that you were going to see a show you could have only hoped to in your wildest dreams, your brain was going slightly haywire.

Since you’d come to work late, you were doing your best to multitask instead of taking an actual lunch when your phone rattled from its spot on your desk.

From Jon: I take it you’re excited. I’ll pick you up at 7:30.

Excited was a bit of an understatement and when five pm finally arrived you quickly gathered your things before bolting out of the office to catch the train home.

____

His epic plan for date number two had been in the works since the morning after your first and hopefully, it would show you just how serious he was about pursuing you. Before heading to practice this morning, he’d stopped by UC to leave the tickets on your desk and now at twenty-five after seven he was catching the elevator in your building to pick you up.

When you answered the door, his jaw dropped for a moment as he took in your appearance. You’d gone classic black and white tonight, but the red wine color on your lips made him want to pull you close and kiss you senseless. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about properly kissing you since he’d brushed his lips over yours after your first date but you hadn’t talked about it so he wasn’t sure if the action would be wanted.

Finally pulling himself together he licked his lips to wet them before reaching a hand out to you.

“You look absolutely incredible,” He told you. “Should we go?” The way you were bouncing on your heels in excitement made him chuckle and you quickly nodded, the two of you heading back down to the parking garage where his SUV was waiting.

It wasn’t long until you were pulling into a garage next to the theater and walking the short block, showing your tickets as you headed inside. An usher directed you to your seats, and Jon watched as your eyes went wide taking in the empty stage before you began engrossing yourself in the program that had been handed to you. He had honestly never been to a musical production before and so he was hoping that the next three hours wouldn’t be torture. You were worth it, of course, but it would certainly help if he was able to enjoy himself as well.

“Oh my god…I’m so excited,” you murmured, though you were certainly giving that away with your body language. After a moment, Jon saw you glance over at him, and he simply smiled at you as you reached to take his hand in yours. “You are something else Jonathan Toews…you know that right?” you added.

Before he could respond the house lights were going down and you returned your attention to the stage, your knee bouncing silently next to him. Throughout the show, Jon found himself watching you as you mouthed along to the songs, your facial expressions morphing and your entire being swept up by the performance. During the second act, he’d had to give you his handkerchief because you’d started crying, your hand tightening its grip on his own.

At the end, you were still wiping away tears and seeing his evident look of concern you quickly started giggling before brushing your thumb across his cheek. “I’m fine I promise, I always cry during a show and hormones aren’t helping.” As you stood to give a final round of applause, Jon motioned for you to sit as most of the crowd gathered their things and left the theater. When you looked at him confused, he just smirked.

“Be patient. We’re not done here.” Five minutes later one of the production managers appeared and Jon motioned for you to grab your purse and coat as you followed him. The manager led you down the halls to the stage and when you realized what was going on, Jon saw your eyes light up again. “Go ahead,” he assured you when you looked hesitant to actually walk on the stage.

Taking the experience being given to you, you moved quickly toward the center before just staring back at the set in awe before turning around and looking out at the audience.

“Wow…” you breathed and looking down at the production assistant in the audience Jon motioned for him to take a picture of you.

“Mr. Toews, why don’t you both sit on the edge of the stage and I’ll take another picture.” He suggested. Following his instructions, Jon moved to help you sit before joining you and smiling out into the dimmed theater. Suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek and when he turned to look at you, you were just staring at him, bright smile still on your face.

After a moment, Jon stood back up, pulled you back to your feet, and took his phone back from the production assistant.

“Ready to go?” He murmured softly and after doing one more twirl on the stage you nodded and tucked yourself into his side.

“This was quite possibly the best day of my life,” you murmured as he opened the car door for you, your body pressed between the side of the vehicle and his own. “Seeing my baby for the first time and then this…” Your mention of the baby made him want to ask but before he could, your arm was draped around the back of his neck and you were tentatively leaning up to press your lips to his in a sensual kiss, growing surer of yourself as he finally responded.

“Glad I was able to impress.” He finally whispered when you pulled away, your cheeks almost the same color as the stain that had been on your lips and was surely now on his as well.

“More than impressed, you’ve spoiled me, Jon,” you insisted. “Next date, we stay in and I cook?” You offered, wanting him to know that you weren’t expecting this type of thing all the time.

“I think that sounds wonderful. Now let’s get the two of you home.” He replied, the plurality of his statement not even triggering immediately.

That night as he was crawling into bed, he heard his phone beep and in response to the pictures of tonight that he’d sent you, you, in turn, attached an ultrasound photo, the sight of which brought an undefinable feeling to his chest. He was in way over his head with this situation but he didn’t think he’d want it any other way.

Outfit:

Ultrasound:


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving home from work the day after your second date with Jon, you made yourself dinner before curling up on the couch with your laptop settled in your lap. It had been a few months since you’d done a phone photo dump onto your computer and it had crossed your mind after one of your coworkers had had their phone crash losing everything. In addition to simply backing up the photos, you decided to post some new things to facebook if only to prove to extended family that you were still alive. Of course, you weren’t going to post anything with the baby or with Jonathan, it was too soon, too quick to have people aware of either. Still, as you let the files connect to the hard drive of your computer, you smiled thinking about the previous night.

Once the photos were finally onto your computer, you pulled up Facebook and sorted through what you actually wanted to share as opposed to keeping to yourself. Before falling asleep last night you’d set the home screen of your phone to rotate between the photo of you and Jon on the edge of the stage and the ultrasound picture. Even if you weren’t ready for anyone else to know about either, it was nice to be able to see both on a regular basis yourself.

Facebook quickly got pictures that you’d taken around the city, photos from the Hawks games you’d attended so far this season, and on a whim, you’d decided to upload the picture of yourself standing on the Hamilton stage. Taking it one step further, you also made it your profile picture. It was a nice picture of you as well as a reminder of the current proceedings in your life that didn’t give too much information away.

With your Facebook updated for family and friends, you made a couple of Instagram posts as well, adding a few of the guys from the team that were on social media. As soon as you added Brandon Saad, you found yourself being tagged in a photo from the night at the bar that you hadn’t even realized had been taken. You were surrounded by 4 of the Blackhawks, Saad included, and a brilliant smile lit up your face as you were clearly laughing at another one of their crazy stories. DMing Brandon, you asked him to send the original to you because though you didn’t plan on sharing it yourself it was another nice memory of the fact that because of these guys you were breaking out of your shell a little.

When you finally flipped on your tv to find something to watch, Jon called you from the hotel room in Minnesota and you talked on speaker until someone barged into his hotel room to drag him out for dinner. It amazed you how easy it was to talk to him now and although you were trying to tell yourself to not fall too fast, it wasn’t really working.

Not finding anything really worth watching, you headed to take a bath, wanting to spend the rest of your Friday night just relaxing before crawling into bed. Tomorrow you needed to do laundry and get some groceries before settling into your couch to watch the game.

You only got out of the tub when the water started to cool and as you reached for your pajamas, you caught sight of your stomach in the mirror. At officially 8 weeks pregnant, there still wasn’t much there but knowing that soon you would be all stomach made you grin. You knew you really needed to sit down and talk with Jonathan about the whole having a baby thing before things got too serious but it was a conversation that needed to happen in person and so you weren’t going to let it ruin your weekend while he was away.

Settling into your bed, you checked your phone for the first time since you’d hung up with Jon and was surprised by the number of text messages and alerts that you had. The first text was from Brandon with the picture you’d asked for as well as one he hadn’t posted that was of you and Jon dancing. The latter picture had a question attached.

From B.Saad: So what’s going on with you and Captain Serious? He’s been particularly peppy lately…

Knowing that it wasn’t your place to divulge anything you simply responded.

To B.Saad: Thanks for the photos. You’ll have to ask him if you want to know.

Backing out of that conversation, you saw that both your sisters had messaged you in a group chat and immediately you started laughing.

Y/S/N #1: You got to see Hamilton, what the hell sis?!?!

Y/S/N #2: So jealous!

Before you responded to them you couldn’t help but text Jon about how your sisters were so jealous they didn’t have a hot guy taking them to see musicals. Knowing he was with the guys, you switched back to the group chat with your sisters.

To 1 & 2: It was amazing! I’d go another dozen times if I could. Definitely lucky to get tickets.

You were sure they’d probably have a million more questions but you weren’t ready to tell anyone that you were seeing someone, not until there was some definition of the relationship.

After reading all of the comments on the photos you’d posted on both Facebook and Instagram, you tossed your phone aside and flipped your tv on again, debating over what movie to watch. Halfway through the movie, you’d started to doze off when your phone buzzed again and when your brain processed Jon’s name you quickly reached for the phone smiling as you saw he had simply texted to tell you goodnight. He really was something else.


	7. Chapter 7

As the next two weeks of November flew by, you were fairly certain that you’d never been happier in your life. When the Hawks were on the road, Jon texted you throughout the day and while your conversations never got too deep, it was nice just to have someone to talk to again that wasn’t family. It had been years since you’d had anyone that you felt you could share bits and pieces of your life with. Just like you’d promised, for your third date you’d cooked and you and Jon had just stayed in, eating and watching a movie on Netflix. The Chicken Parmesan you’d made seemed to go over well with Jon and snuggling on the couch made you feel safe, something you’d never felt with a man before. When you woke up the next morning you were tucked into your bed and Jon’s scratchy handwriting was on a note next to the bed commenting on how you’d passed out mid-movie and that he’d text you when they got to Philadelphia the following day.

During the second road trip you’d started Christmas shopping and while deciding what to buy your family was hard enough, you knew that shopping for Jon would be nearly impossible if you didn’t have the talk that was lingering above you. He had started to use plural tones on occasion such as asking how the two of you were instead of how you were when he called, but you still hadn’t actually talked about the baby you were carrying or how he felt about it all. Not knowing left you feeling insecure and anxious about letting him too close and you were sure he’d noticed your distance when your texts were brief the entire weekend.

____

Jon was well aware of the fact that he needed to talk to you about what both of you wanted moving forward. It wasn’t a conversation that could happen over the phone though and with three road games over the course of a week, it was the last thing he honestly wanted to get into with the little bit of time you did have together.

The afternoon before the Rangers game though, it became evident that you couldn’t wait much longer. When he arrived at the arena it was clear that you were staying for the game by the fact that your office was locked but your things were still visible through the window on the door. Though he’d been hoping to see you it was probably best for his focus that he didn’t.

Still, as he sat down in his locker he couldn’t help but peek at the ultrasound picture, trying to figure out what he was going to say to you when he got the chance.

“Earth to Jon…” Hearing his name he looked up to see Sharpy standing above him, inquiring look on his face as he motioned to Jon’s phone. “I’d ask what that is but that would be a stupid question so instead I’ll ask why.”

Cursing under his breath Jon sighed, he was certainly an idiot for being stupid enough to get caught with the picture. Although his brain raced to come up with a lie, he knew that Sharpy would see right through it. You were certainly going to kill him because you hadn’t told anyone other than your boss…not even your parents.

Grabbing his skates to sharpen them he motioned for Patrick to follow him after tucking his phone back in his pocket. The noise of the grinder would make it harder for anyone to hear them and once they were alone Jon found himself spilling all of the thoughts he’d been holding back the past month.

“This stays between us…not a word to anyone.” With the face that had gotten him his nickname in place he continued, voice as quiet as possible. “She hasn’t told anyone else, not even her parents so this can’t get out to anyone.”

Once Sharpy had motioned that his lips were sealed as long as he explained, Jon gave him what he wanted. “I’ve been seeing Y/N…from business operations.”

“And you knocked her up?” Sharpy was quick to jump in with the accusation and Jon ran his fingers through his hair as he quickly shook his head.

“She was pregnant before we started dating. It’s complicated.” There was no way he was even going to try to explain the whole sperm bank thing.

“So you’re dating a pregnant chick…how’s that going to work?”

“Honestly I don’t know. She and I need to sit down and really talk about it.” Jon whispered as he turned the grinder off, his skates as sharp as they could possibly be. “I think I kind of already adore that baby and I might just be falling for its mother.” With nothing else left to say as he tried to process his own admission, Jon headed back to the locker room to resume his pregame routine.

Admittedly, he wasn’t on his game the way he should have been, luckily Anisimov had one hell of a night and scored his first career hat trick. At the end of the game, Jon chipped in an empty-netter but was still frustrated with himself. Heading into the locker room he managed to avoid the media and instead quickly showered and changed before walking over to your office in hopes that you were still here.

Your door was open and your light still on so he popped his head inside, all of the grouchy feelings fading when he saw you gathering up your things dressed in grey yoga pants, a Hawks sweatshirt, a hat on your head and tennis shoes on your feet. You were adorable and rapping his knuckles against your door frame he quickly moved to wrap an arm around you, kissing you gently.

____

Sitting up in the executive suite, you could tell as soon as the puck dropped that Jonathan wasn’t fully there. An inkling feeling told you that it was your fault and that made a normally pleasant game just slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully, he’d at least scored the empty netter and you could only hope that a strong team win in combination with that would help his mood.

As you walked back to your office you shot him a text to see if he wanted to spend a few hours with you before you both crashed from exhaustion. Waiting in your office for twenty minutes with no response you figured that he wasn’t in a very good mood and gathered your things to take the L back home. As you grabbed your keys, you heard a rapping on your door and as you looked up, a strong arm wrapped around you and immediately you recognized its owner as he pressed his lips onto your own.

“Hey…” You murmured taking in the sight of him in his suit, your color palettes very similar except for his burgundy as opposed to Blackhawks red. It was hard to read his mood so brushing back a strand of hair you fought back a yawn, waiting to see if he’d speak. When he didn’t you knew that you had to say something.

“It’s my fault you were off your game tonight isn’t it?” Though it would hurt if he agreed, it was easier to get right to the point instead of delaying with small talk. After a moment in which his hand rubbed against your side, he responded.

“Yes.” Hearing him agree, your stomach sunk and you felt like you were going to throw up at the same time. “I think we need to sit down and talk, figure out what we both want from this moving forward, clear the air.” What he was requesting was completely reasonable since you both knew it needed to happen but you were still absolutely terrified that like all of the men before him, he was going to pull away and tell you that he didn’t want to put up with all of your baggage anymore.

Not another word was spoken until we’d not only pulled into his parking garage, but entered his massive Chicago penthouse. Dropping his bag on the floor and urging you to set your things down as well, Jon moved to grab a water for you and a Gatorade for himself from his fridge. You’d never actually been to his apartment before and you couldn’t help but look around at each item, figuring out what they described about him. Honestly, you were just trying to avoid getting lost in your own thoughts, knowing that it would end with you spiraling.

Overall, the space was exactly what you’d pictured him living in and after a moment you moved to the windows taking in the absolutely incredible views. Your view was of the city itself but it honestly wasn’t very good, his however, it wouldn’t surprise you if he bought this based on view alone.

When he handed you your water you shot a strained smile his way before moving to sit on one of his couches, feet curled up under you. You needed to hear what he had to say before you let yourself say anything because if he was going to reject you it wouldn’t matter what you wanted. For a moment he disappeared before returning in sweats and a t-shirt himself and taking the spot on the other end of the couch, tugging your feet into his lap. Feeling your stomach twist because of the confusion of his mixed signals you sighed before speaking.

“Can you please start talking before I end up puking…” You pleaded tucking your hands against your stomach.

“Relax Y/N…” Jon murmured, his fingers teasing over your legs. “Yes you were the reason that I was off my game tonight but only because I was trying to figure out what to say when we sat down to have this conversation.” You couldn’t tell if that was a good or a bad thing and did your best to mask your emotions until he continued.

“We both know that things are more…complex…because of the baby so let’s just ignore that for three minutes.” It was pretty much impossible for you to ignore your baby so you shot a glare at him before giving into his request.

“Okay. For the next three minutes, I’m not pregnant. Continue.” You declared still confused and anxious.

“If there was no baby involved what would you want us to be?” He asked and while you didn’t really want to put your end of things out there, he’d done nothing the past month except be as supportive as possible and beyond good to you.

“I’d want to see where things go, let the feelings continue to develop.” That seemed like a safe enough response and when he nodded you let out a deep breath.

“And with the baby, do you feel the same?”

“I think I should be the one asking you that.” After all, you knew what you were getting into when you tried to get pregnant, he didn’t exactly sign up for all of this, at least not beyond a few dates.

“Will you answer me first?” He asked, his tone showing just an iota of annoyance at your avoidance of the question.

“Fine. Being pregnant makes me want to be a lot more cautious because it’s not just me that could get hurt, it’s my child and this baby means more to me than anything else probably ever could.” At the same time though, you knew you hadn’t been as cautious as you should have been so far, he made it really hard not to just give in to him.

“But you still want to see where things go?” He confirmed and when you nodded he seemed to relax a bit. “I’ll be blunt Y/N…I never expected to get involved with someone that was pregnant, especially when it’s not biologically my baby.” What he was saying wasn’t really anything new but you needed to know where he was going with this, your hands shaking slightly.

“I never expected to get involved with someone that was expecting but…” Shifting from his spot at your feet, Jon moved and pulled you to stand face to face with him while he continued, his left hand cupping your face while his right moved to your stomach. “But you are unlike anyone else I’ve ever met. I want to share every post-game victory with you and just curl up on the couch after every loss. I want to be here as this baby continues to grow and I want to play whatever role you want me to in his or her life. I want to take you home to my mom and hang your ultrasound pictures in my locker for everyone to see. I’ve done a lot of thinking about how you being pregnant would impact a blossoming relationship and while we’ll certainly have to make sure that we balance our focus between us and the baby as equally as possible I want to pursue a future with you, with both of you.”

By the time he finished speaking, tears were pouring down your cheeks and you honestly didn’t know how to respond. How is it possible that such an amazing man actually wants to explore a future with you regardless of the fact that he didn’t help make the baby you’re carrying. There weren’t words to describe how you were feeling so instead you stretched onto the tips of your toes and pulled him down into a heady kiss, pouring out everything you couldn’t say with your actions.

“I think you should take me to bed.”

Your Game outfit:

Jon's suit:

Jon's loungewear:


	8. Chapter 8

On your way back home for Thanksgiving, you couldn’t help but think back to the first night you and Jon had spent together. The moment you’d declared that he should take you to bed, you watched Jon’s eyes darken before he tucked his hands behind your knees, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist, your arms looped around his neck as he walked you back to his bedroom.

The care with which he’d laid you down made a shiver race through your body and it was only as he was hovering above you that you became nervous. After all, while you were more than familiar with your own body, it wasn’t something that anyone else had seen. Not like this at least. Shifting so that he could kiss you, Jonathan tangled his fingers in your hair as it sprawled across his bedding.

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” He murmured, just before his mouth moved to suck gently at a spot on your neck that you’d never known could stir up that familiar ache low in your core.

“I do…just nervous,” You whispered in reply, your hands tracing over his back, solid muscles flexing under the touch of your fingers. Slowly he kissed his way over every inch of skin available to him before his hands moved to the bottom of your sweatshirt, tugging gently before waiting for your arms to lift in permission. Exposed more fully to him, Jon pulled you back into a kiss before returning to explore all of the newly revealed curves.

Everything about this was so tender and his words of reassurance made all the difference in allowing you to relax beneath him. When he finally reached your stomach, his fingers tucked into the edge of your pants, he paused for a moment and you couldn’t help but bite your lip wondering what he was thinking. There wasn’t any evidence of the baby yet, though it certainly wouldn’t be long until you popped so to speak.

“I can’t wait until you start showing…” He declared after a moment, a comment that completely took you by surprise. Barely there kisses were pressed against the skin of your stomach and heat rose to the surface at his acknowledgment of your child. Glancing back up at you he looked for permission to tug your pants down your legs and sensing your hesitation, reached to lace your fingers in his own. “I want to go down on you.”

Not sure what to say in reply, you found yourself just nodding at him and shifting your hips to assist in the removal of the rest of your clothing. His stare once again made you shiver but the groan that left his throat implied that he liked what he was seeing.

“Jon…” You whispered feeling slightly ansty under his gaze and when his eyes met yours, another rush of desire flooded through you.

“You are beautiful.” He assured you and though he had his pick of hundreds of words, the fact that he chose that one nearly made you tear up. With one of his hands once again laced with yours, Jon urged you to part your legs again, allowing him to settle between them. Quickly his mouth returned to your skin, starting with kisses and gentle nips at your knees before moving closer to where your body was aching for his presence.

Needing his attention for a moment, you reached down to touch his cheek and once he was looking at you, you spoke.

“Just…just be careful,” You instructed and though he nodded you knew that your explanation hadn’t really gotten through the way you needed it to. Blushing, you shook your head and when it was clear he was waiting for you to finish your thoughts you turned your head to the pillows in embarrassment. Seconds later his body was above you again and he pulled you into a kiss before chuckling down at you.

“If you’re referring to the fact that I need to be careful because of air embolisms, I know.” He explained causing your eyes to widen as you looked up at him. That low throaty chuckle left his mouth again and you could feel your toes curl from the crazy wave of emotions you’d been on all night leading up to this. “Did you really think I’d bring you to bed before doing my research on having sex with a pregnant woman?”

Kissing you on the lips one more time, Jon slid back down the mattress to rest between your thighs again, the hypothetical question he’d presented creating tingles over your skin at the fact that he’d actually researched what he needed to do differently to adapt to the changes in your body. This man really was something else and before you could start to dwell on your feelings toward him, a gasp was leaving your lips as his tongue slipped through your core.

“Oh god…” You mumbled, your hips jerking toward him causing his hands to reach for your waist to hold you in place as much as he could. You knew how to make yourself orgasm but nothing had ever felt like this before and a whimper slid from your throat as his mouth continued its assault on your body.

While you didn’t want to think about all of the women that had experienced what he was doing to you in the past, you were grateful for his experience and the way he already had your body thrumming just moments later. “Jon..” You moaned softly reaching down for some sort of contact with him only to be met by his fingers in your own again. It amazed you the way he always knew what you needed and when he gently curled two fingers inside of you, you knew you were as good as gone.

Crying out as the waves of your orgasm rolled over you, you had just barely come down from the high when Jon was pulling you against his chest, whispering that you should get some rest. Looking up at him in confusion, Jon shook his head, his mouth dropping to yours for a slow passionate kiss.

“This was all about you okay.” He insisted even going as far as to tug his shirt over his head before gently helping you into it. It smelled overwhelmingly like him and with his promise that all he’d wanted was to pleasure you, you let yourself curl against him before drifting off to sleep.

By the time you’d finished replaying the night in your mind, you were pulling into your parents’ driveway and you honestly needed a cold bottle of water more than anything. It certainly wasn’t going to be easy to be away from him until Sunday night when you got back to Chicago.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanksgiving at home had been something you’d been looking forward to. Because your mom worked retail, she had to work until 2pm meaning that you would just spend the morning with your sisters watching the parade before heading to a family friend’s house for dinner and board games while football played in the background. This had been your family’s routine for quite a few years and it was one you enjoyed tremendously. 

Having woken up with a severe bout of morning sickness was not how you’d wanted to start your day. You didn’t exactly want to deal with all of the questions of why you were vomiting because you still hadn’t told your family that you had gone through with artificial insemination and were expecting. Thankfully your mom had already left for work and only your dad and sisters were home and all three of them were still asleep upstairs as you knelt over the downstairs toilet. You knew you needed to tell them but it was something that was better done in person and you hadn’t wanted to get into it after arriving home the night before. 

Thankfully, after grabbing some crackers from a cabinet in the kitchen your stomach settled and by the time the rest of the house awoke, you were feeling fine once more. The beginning of the parade with the Broadway performances was always the best part for you and your sisters and the three of you chatted while watching, pausing to make brunch partway through and then fast-forwarding through the commercials. 

It wasn’t until the parade was over that any of you made the effort to get dressed, and since this was never a super formal affair, you slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweater, pulling your hair back and doing a bare minimum makeup job. It wasn’t like you were trying to impress anyone, and now that things between you and Jon were serious and committed…you felt even more confident just being yourself. You had been surprised to find that buttoning your jeans had been harder than usual but since you didn’t have a mirror, you didn’t notice that almost overnight your stomach had started to pudge out just a little, the next physical sign that there really was a baby growing inside of you. 

With the Hawks in Florida for Thanksgiving, you were expecting a call from Jon at some point but it hadn’t arrived by the time you left the house headed 20 minutes north. 

Dinner was delicious and the company had you laughing hysterically within minutes of arriving. Your family friends had lived in Chicago for a number of years so you enjoyed talking about all of the things you got to see while living there including all of the home hawks games, your job making their sons jealous. It was while you were talking about the hawks season that your phone buzzed and pulling it out of your back pocket you immediately couldn’t help but smile seeing that Jon had sent you a text. Opening it you were surprised to find that attached was a video…that was new…and after excusing yourself for a moment, you slipped into the next room to play it. 

Jon’s smiling face filled your screen and you watched as he wished you a happy thanksgiving before suddenly the screen was being jostled and you could see the rest of the team sitting around a long table with mounds of food on it all yelling at you with the same well wishes. It was cute and made you smile to know that since he knew you were busy that instead of calling he just decided to make you feel a little bit included into his own holiday. By the time you had finished watching the clip, another text had come through asking if the two of you could talk later that night because he missed you. Your heart fluttered and you knew that you were in so deep, but for some reason, now you weren’t scared of that feeling. 

When you returned to the living room, you found a room full of people figuring out how to cast photos from their iPhones to the new tv your friends had recently gotten. You debated for a moment about the thought that had popped into your head and after a moment you decided that it certainly couldn’t hurt.

“Let me try. I just got a cute video you guys should see.” You declared, quickly following the directions that had been discussed as you were walking into the room. After a moment the paused text message video popped up on the screen. There wasn’t anything in it that would signal anything more than friends and coworkers so you didn’t think Jon would mind if you shared it. Pressing play you watched the video once more, smiling to yourself at the rambunctious group of men that you were becoming closer and closer to through your relationship with Jon. 

When it finished, half of the room was staring at you and you quirked a brow in confusion. “What….you think I don’t know the guys?” You declared playing it off. “They’re in Florida having a team thanksgiving and decided to share.” Though that video itself wasn’t likely to end up on social media you were sure one like it would since at least some of the younger guys had active social media accounts. 

The youngest of the boys shook his head after a minute. “Wait…you don’t just work for the Hawks, you interact with the players?” He questioned causing you to laugh. 

“Yeah…I mean I deal with their paperwork at the beginning of the season and it’s not like I don’t run into them in the halls. I’ve talked with some of them before, been invited to a night out drinking.” 

“That’s so cool.” He stated amazed. You could tell that he was about to start asking a million questions that you really didn’t want to answer if you didn’t cut him off.

“I’ll just tell you that they’re all pretty funny guys and they have some great stories to share but I’m not about to go breaking their trust by saying anything more than that.” 

Thankfully the subject was quickly changed and before long you were all surrounding the table once more with another silly board game in the middle.  
  


The rest of the evening passed quickly and it wasn’t long before you had headed home. With your mom having to work early the next morning she headed to bed and your dad and sisters decided to hit some of the sales to do some Christmas shopping. They’d invited you to join but you were aching to talk to Jon and so you declined, instead deciding to enjoy the beautiful night, grabbing a blanket and heading outside to make a small fire in the fire pit. 

With that going you curled up on the outdoor loveseat and texted to see if Jon was available to talk. Not even a minute later your phone was ringing and an easy smile slipped onto your face as you answered. 

“Hey, handsome.” You breathed, your smile growing as you heard him hum in response through the telephone. 

“Hey.” He whispered back and you could hear the fatigue in his voice. 

“How’s Florida? You sound tired. If you want to go to bed I won’t be mad, I know it’s late.” You stated, quickly being cut off with the assurance that he wanted to talk to you. 

“Florida is good. Warm.” He declared. “Call me crazy but I can’t wait to get back to Chicago on Saturday night.” 

“You might be a little crazy.” You teased. “But trust me, as much as I love home I can’t wait to get back to Chicago too…I miss you.” 

“Miss you too gorgeous.” He murmured. When he spoke again his voice had dropped in volume. “Miss baby too.” He added. “How’s little one doing?” 

“I mean besides still making me sick they’re great.” You assured him, loving that you had reached a point where the air was finally clear between the two of you considering the slightly odd circumstances of it all. 

For a few minutes, the two of you just talked about random things, Jon telling you stories about the boys and you telling him about the “green dumpster monster” in one of the games you’d played. When the laughter died down, Jon went silent for a minute before speaking hesitantly. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked. Ignoring the fact that he just had you assured him that of course, he could. “Do you wanna invite your family to Chicago for Christmas? Maybe these family friends you’re close to too since they’re from the area.” Before you could even respond he continued. “Just hear me out…I was thinking…we’re on the road before and after Christmas so my parents and David are gonna come to Chicago…I thought maybe if everyone was in Chicago we could do our mornings in individual groups and then have everyone over for dinner.” 

There were so many overwhelming things with that question. First, your apartment was not big enough to hold your entire family. You were already aware you needed to find someplace larger before the baby arrived. Two, he wanted your parents to meet his parents. That was…that was really serious, especially because the two of you would have only been official for a month by Christmas. Hearing your silence, Jon backpedaled. “It’s okay if that’s too much I just. I want to spend Christmas with you. And with the baby, I figured…well I figured that yeah our families should meet sooner rather than later.” Thinking about it still, you bit your lip because it was a lot but he was right. 

“No…Jon…you have a point. You just took me off guard.” You admitted. “I just…my apartment isn’t big enough for my family and while you’re right about the second part, that’s just…it’s a little overwhelming.” 

“I know it is,” Jon assured you. “But if it’s something you want I’d be happy to get your family a hotel room and don’t even try and talk me out of that. I…I just want you to know how serious I am about this…about you and with my career family can be hard and I don’t want to let an opportunity pass by because of fear. Little one deserves all of the good things. So do you.” 

With everything Jonathan was doing for you, it was hard to tell him that you wouldn’t do something that clearly meant so much to him. 

“Okay. I’ll talk to my parents.” You declared. “But are you sure about adding even more people to the mix?” You prodded knowing that while his place was large, that would be a lot of people to entertain when he was only getting back into town the early morning hours of Christmas Eve. His response was immediate though.

“Of course I am. If they’re important to you, they’re important to me and if they’d be interested in being in the area anyway I see no reason not to add a few more to dinner. We’ll have a chef of course.” He elaborated, quickly clearing the air that he had no plans on cooking. 

“Okay.” You simply murmured, a yawn slipping from your throat. 

“Okay.” He echoed, and you could practically hear his smile through the phone. “I’ll let you get some sleep.” He breathed after a moment having heard your yawn. “But hey…come over when you get back to Chicago?” He requested. 

“I’d like nothing more.” You agreed, promising to do just that. After saying goodnight you hung up the phone and after adjusting the dying fire so that it was extinguished, you headed inside and to the couch to sleep, thoughts of how to tell your parents about the baby and ask them about Christmas filling your head. 

Three days later you were snuggled up on the couch in Jon’s arms having told your family about your little one and having inquired about Christmas in Chicago. Your mom agreed to see if she could get off work and so though Christmas plans were pending, they were headed in a positive direction. Things were looking up, and it was all thanks to a certain brown-eyed man. 


	10. Chapter 10 (nsfw)

When you’d arrived back in Chicago after Thanksgiving and ended up snuggled with Jon on the couch, both of you had been far too tired and you had quickly passed out after being carried back to Jon’s bed. It was now Wednesday morning and once more you found yourself waking up in Jon’s bed. The team had played in Nashville the night before and after a tough loss, Jon had asked you to come over, wanting to crawl into bed next to you when he arrived home. Jon had never asked you for much so you complied, taking the key his doorman offered you when you walked into the building to let yourself into his place. 

As you stirred, you felt Jon’s arms wrap tighter around your waist and while the action should be comforting, it was countered by the twist in your stomach as you once more bolted for a toilet to vomit. Having thrown Jon’s arms off of you forcefully, your boyfriend had awoken to the sound of you puking and had groggily stumbled over to your side. With Jon’s hand rubbing your back until you were finished you whimpered softly as he gently pulled you into his arms once you were back on your feet. 

“Please tell me that this should be over soon?” He murmured. “I hate seeing you sick.” You were just a few days shy of twelve weeks along so hopefully, the morning sickness would go away soon. 

“Hopefully.” You replied, basking in the feeling of Jon’s arms before moving to grab your toothbrush you’d left by his sink last night. Jon waited while you brushed and then gently kissed you, whispering good morning and thanking you for coming over last night. Though they’d lost last night, they had just played back to back and had a home game tomorrow so Jon’s coach had given them the day off to recuperate a little. 

“Can we just spend today relaxing?” He pleaded. You really should go to work but honestly, you were ahead on your assignments, didn’t have any meetings scheduled, and you’d been working overtime while Jon was on the road so that you could spend more time with him when he was home. 

“Just let me call Diane and let her know I won’t be in.” You agreed, accepting another kiss from Jon as he moved through his apartment into the kitchen. After chatting with your boss who agreed that you’d been working too hard lately and had more than made up for a day off in overtime, you hung up and plugged your phone in, figuring that you wouldn’t need it for a while. It was only then that you noticed a spot of throw up on your shirt, likely caused by splashback from the toilet. Moving to the door you called out to Jon. 

“I’m stealing a t-shirt!” After rifling through his drawers and finding a soft t-shirt, you tugged your own off of your head, tossing it onto the bed to carry to his laundry room along with some of his clothes that needed washing. It was while you were in this state of undress that Jon appeared and you heard his voice softly breathe your name. Turning to face him you saw that his eyes were wide, but they weren’t focused on your breasts or your face….rather they were resting on your abdomen. 

“I…woah…” Jon whispered, his body stepping closer to yours. 

“What Jon?” You asked. “You’ve seen me naked before.” 

With his hands dropping to your waist, Jon sunk down onto his knees, and suddenly his mouth was pressing feather-light kisses to the skin of your stomach. 

“Baby…you’re showing.” He finally whispered, his eyes moist as he peeked up at you. “This…” he kissed your stomach again. “This was not visible when I went down on you last week. This is the baby.” The awe in his tone made your eyes fill with tears as well. It wasn’t until Jon had pulled you over to the full-length mirror in his closet that you noticed what he was talking about. Though it wasn’t super obvious, your stomach did have a little bit more of a swell to it than it normally did. Immediately you thought back to how pants were tougher to button and how you’d attributed the pooch to be from over-eating. It hadn’t even dawned on you that it was the first physical sign of your child and as you stood half nude in Jon’s arms you couldn’t help but start crying. 

Jon held you until your body had steadied before retreating to pick up the clean shirt you’d grabbed and gently tugging it over your head. 

“Come on…let’s get you and baby some breakfast.” Jon murmured, one hand reaching out to you while the other grabbed the dirty shirt tossing it into the laundry. Returning to the kitchen you found that Jon had started making pancakes and he settled you down onto a stool with a glass of orange juice and your vitamins before returning to his work. 

It was only once your stomachs were full and dishes were clean that Jon pulled you back to the couch, settling you between his thighs as he tugged a blanket over you both. TV remote in his hand, Jon flipped through options before finally settling on a baking show, his hand reaching down to rest on your stomach. 

You’d stayed like that for hours, enjoying the feeling of being in Jon’s arms and just spending alone time with your boyfriend. Eventually though, Jon’s hands started to wander and peeking back at him you could tell that he didn’t even know he was doing it, still engrossed in the show. His hand on your stomach had dipped a little lower, so close but yet so far from where your body was aching for him. His other hand had been rubbing your arm and had drifted to where he was half rubbing your arm and half rubbing the side of your breast. 

“Jon…” You eventually whisper, feeling the coil inside of you winding itself up. Since he’d gone down on you, your desire for him had been steadily growing and now…now you weren’t sure you could wait any longer. You wanted to feel him, wanted to share that level of connection with him, wanted him to be your first. Hearing his name Jon finally looked down at you and you heard him hum as a question to what you needed. 

“I need you.” You breathed, your thighs clenching together unconsciously. 

“I’m right here,” Jon responded, not catching the point you were trying to make. Taking his right hand you shoved it closer to your core and repeated yourself, your voice cracking. 

“No…I need you Jon…please…” You felt Jon stiffen behind you for a moment before a soft ‘oh’ fell from his lips. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned and you let out a frustrated whimper in reply. “Okay. Okay.” Jon finally murmured, gently guiding you up off of him so that he could stand before pulling you to your feet and leading you back to the bedroom. Once there, Jon’s hands snuck around your waist and he pressed his body close to yours, kissing you. While the kiss started soft, Jon slowly deepened it until you were making out at the foot of his bed. Losing yourself in the kiss you let Jon’s actions guide you, lifting your arms when he tugged at your shirt and stepping out of your sweats and underwear as he pushed them down your legs. “Go lay back sweetheart.” He instructed and after climbing onto the bed you watched as Jon rid himself of his own clothes before joining you, his hands returning to your body. 

This was your first time seeing Jon totally nude and if you had thought you were aroused before, you hadn’t known what arousal was. Because nothing compared to seeing every inch of Jon bared for you, his eyes reading your face as he touched you, working to prepare you for himself. You’d never been with anyone before so you had no measure of reference, but Jon seemed large, both in thickness and length. 

With his index finger under your chin, Jon drew your attention back to his face, a smirk on full display. 

“Like what you see gorgeous?” He teased, kissing you instead of letting you answer as he slotted his body more firmly over your own. This was…this was everything you didn’t know you needed until now and already you knew that this was going to be better than anything before it. With Jon’s hands working over your breasts and core you whimpered into his mouth and his smirk deepened as he pulled back. 

“You’re so wet for me. So beautiful like this.” Jon’s eyes remained on your face as he slipped two fingers inside of you, watching as your face twisted in pleasure. This wasn’t uncomfortable, he’d done this before, but yet you still found yourself amazed at just how quickly and easily one action could bring you so much pleasure. “That’s it, sweetheart. Let go for me.” Jon instructed and with one more twist of his fingers you were falling apart for him. 

Pressing light kisses to your lips, Jon waited until your body had relaxed before urging your eyes up to him. “Are you sure you want this?” He questioned, once again fully willing to stop without receiving anything in return if you weren’t comfortable. 

“I don’t just want this Jon…I need you.” You insisted, your nails trailing a path down his chest. “I can’t give you much…but I can give you this and I want to share this with you.” You rambled. “I want to feel that level of connection with you. I need to.” 

“I’m yours.” Jon insisted, fingers brushing over your cheek as he kissed you slowly. “So if you’re 100% sure, I’d love nothing more than to feel you wrapped around me.” An easy smile settled onto his face and seeing no hesitation on your face he nodded, stroking himself a few times before shifting to reach for the nightstand. 

“Jon…you don’t need that.” You insisted, tugging him back to you. “I’m already pregnant remember…so unless there’s something you haven’t told me…I want to feel you. Just you.” A short chuckle left Jon’s throat and he nodded. 

“Sorry…habit.” He simply explained and you nodded smiling up at him. 

“Hmm…well it’s a habit you can break…for the next six months or so.” You assured him, gasping when he pulled your hand down to wrap it around his length. He was hard but soft at the same time and you brushed your thumb against the skin as Jon moaned over you. 

“God that’s sexy.” He groaned, letting you touch him and explore for a moment more before guiding your hand away. “Are you ready?” He questioned. “I’ll go slow…but I need to be inside you.” His words of need only spiked your own desire and you nodded, meeting his lips in a kiss as he gently started pressing inside of you, your body stretching around him. He moved slowly just like he promised and kissed the few tears that fell at the slight pinching feeling, but eventually, his hips met yours and after a moment of stillness you felt this overpowering need to have him move. 

Expressing that need, Jon nodded and slowly started rocking his hips down onto your own, setting a steady but gentle thrusting motion. 

“You feel….so good.” You moaned, your body more eagerly responding to Jon’s. 

“Yeah? You like that?” He questioned, adjusting the position of your hips just slightly to allow him to achieve a deeper angle. 

“Jon…” You whimpered, feeling that familiar warmth growing inside you again. 

“You’re perfect.” He grunted. “Let me feel you cum.” He requested. Before you’d even realized that you were right there, a thrust of Jon’s hips hit a slightly different spot inside you and suddenly your toes were curling and you couldn’t help but cling to him as pure pleasure coursed through your body leaving you sweaty and boneless. “Give me one more.” Jon’s voice murmured in your ear just before his mouth dropped to suck one of your nipples between his lips. You knew that your breasts were more sensitive due to pregnancy, but you hadn’t realized that what you were feeling would be the result and as you heard Jon curse into your chest, a third orgasm crashed down on you at the same time as a flood of heat filled your core as Jon spilled himself inside of you. 

For a few minutes, Jon rested beside you, letting your body catch up with the workout you’d put it through. Then he’d pulled you from bed and carried you to his master bathroom, insisting that you pee before climbing into the shower. Though he joined you for a few minutes, whispering praise into your ear about how good you’d made him feel and how grateful he was that you shared that with him, he eventually stepped out, leaving you alone to enjoy the heat of the water beating down on you. 

By the time you stepped out, a towel wrapped around your body, you found Jon lounging on the bed, a fresh set of sheets having been put on already. He’d motioned for you to join him, and as you tucked your body into his own you couldn’t help but bask in just how good all of this felt. You were falling in love with him…hard and fast. 

“I’ve already fallen in love with you. And I fall a little more every day.” You hadn’t realized you’d spoken aloud until Jon whispered those words into your hair. “But we can talk about that later. Rest now. You and the baby both need it.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas in Chicago was far different from Christmas in Ohio. First, the lake effect had brought snow, something you hadn’t had in Ohio for quite some time. Second, the hustle and bustle never let up but at the same time, the energy around the city was so joyous that you couldn’t help but be happy. 

Happy but nervous. 

Somehow your parents had been able to make a trip out happen and had arrived late on the 23rd with your sisters. So now…not only were you meeting Jon’s parents for the first time, he was meeting yours and your parents were meeting each other. It was overwhelming to say the least. 

You’d settled down in bed after your parents had returned to their hotel room last night and talked with Jon about plans for today. He’d assured you that he’d told his parents about you, about the baby, and that they were excited to meet you. Even though he’d assured you that his parents were totally cool with the pregnancy, you couldn’t help but be worried about what they were thinking. You needed today to go well, needed his parents to like you because you had it bad for their son. 

You’d woken up far before your parents and sisters were supposed to arrive at your place to do Christmas morning, too filled with anxiety to sleep any longer. Checking your phone you couldn’t help but smile at Jon’s usual ‘good morning’ message with its ‘merry Christmas’ addendum and how he couldn’t wait to see you later. Pulling yourself out of bed, you decided to shower, slipping into clean pajamas before heading into your kitchen to start breakfast. With a mug of tea in hand, you settled against the wall next to your windows and looked out onto the snowy streets with a hand pressed to your ever-growing bump. At 15 weeks you were now noticeably showing; people around the office starting to comment about your changing figure. While you could do without the comments from well-meaning strangers and acquaintances, the way Jon seemed to adore your body as it adapted to carry a child was everything. He had jumped headfirst into all of this far better than you had expected and it made your biggest present to him that much more important. 

As usual, exchanging presents with your family took forever, but it was fun and relaxed, and having them here with you meant the world. Quite a few of your presents had to do with the baby, but you didn’t mind, they were things you needed after all. With presents opened and stashed in piles around your apartment for them to pick up before leaving tomorrow, you popped one of the new movies someone had been gifted in and settled down with some snacks until it was time to get ready to head across town to Jon’s. Though the movie was one you were interested in seeing, you honestly couldn’t sit still, your anxiety growing along with your need for things to go well. 

Dinner was a step above casual in regards to dress code. You knew Jon would be in dress slacks and either a button-up or a nicer sweater and so you had planned your outfit around that. With your fidgeting driving at least yourself crazy, you retreated to your bedroom mid-movie to start getting ready. Your hair was curled into loose waves and you’d done a dramatic gold shadow onto your eyelids. Besides that, your makeup was fairly neutral. Pacing around your room, you put things away and moved things around just trying to kill time before you could actually get dressed. As the movie ended, your family snuck into your bathroom, using it to get themselves changed and ready to go. Ten minutes before you needed to leave you finally pulled your dress from the closet, slipping into the emerald green fabric, smoothing it over your stomach. A white sweater was added over the sleeveless gown and you clasped a simple triangle shaped necklace around your throat and a silver and emerald-colored bracelet over your wrist. Sliding into a pair of black flats, you moved to the living room to grab your purse and jacket. 

With Jon’s presents already hidden in your car, you ushered your family downstairs as you tried to calm your nerves. This was probably the biggest moment in your relationship to date and you were starting to freak out. Parking in the spare spot at Jon’s building, you gathered up the presents and led your family inside, waving at Jon’s doorman as he smiled and granted permission for the elevator to rise to Jon’s floor. The moment Jon opened his door, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to your lips, and just like that your anxiety floated away. He was quick to take coats after that, introducing himself to your family as he did so, inviting all of you inside to make yourselves comfortable. By the time you had settled your presents down under Jon’s mostly empty tree, he had returned and his hand fell to the curve of your back as he introduced you and your family to his own. 

His mother Andree was quick to approach for hugs, whispering congratulations in your ear and how she was so excited to meet the woman who had stolen her son’s heart. She added that a grandchild was a bonus she hadn’t expected but was thrilled for and that if there was anything you needed all you had to do was ask. His father Brian and his brother David were a little less forward, their hugs timid but not unwelcoming. Jon had disappeared at some point, only to return to place a glass in your hands filled with non-alcoholic champagne he’d found that you had previously enjoyed. It was clear that he had also gotten drinks for the rest of your family and he urged everyone to sit and make themselves comfortable. 

At first, conversations seemed somewhat strained, but by the time dinner was ready, everyone was chatting. Your dad and Jon’s father and brother; your mom and sisters with his. Jokes were made about how nice of a balance this was because your father lived with all girls and his mother lived with a bunch of men. 

Dinner was absolutely delicious, and it felt like this could really be your future as Jon sat next to you, his hand resting gently on your thigh. You convinced David to spill all of the stories Jon didn’t want you to know and your moms compared baby stories. Dinner was followed by dessert, a delicious chocolate cheesecake because Jon knew it was your favorite. That brought up stories of the fact that it likely became your favorite because your dad’s roommate had made it for your mom all the time while she was pregnant with you. 

As the evening wore on, you played a few games together before your parents got a cab back to the hotel and Jon’s family retreated back to bed leaving the two of you alone together for the first time all day. For a while, you just sat on the couch, your legs draped over Jon’s lap as you finished your nth glass of champagne and Jon finished off the rest of his beer as Christmas music played over some speakers softly. 

Kissing you, Jon moved to get up, and you watched as he grabbed six packages from under the tree, three for him and three for you. Returning with them, he settled himself back under your legs and handed you the first of your presents. Both of you had promised not to go too big monetarily so you were curious about what he had chosen. Unwrapping the first box, you found a certificate for a pregnancy massage inside and you smiled. 

“For when the aches are too much and I’m out of town.” He explained. “Or when I just don’t do a good enough job.” He teased. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” You murmured, stealing another kiss. After pointing to each of the presents to see which one you wanted him to open first, he grabbed the smallest of the three boxes and unwrapped it to reveal an ice cream cone ornament. 

“I know it’s cheesy…but you’re hard to shop for and I thought it would be a nice reminder of our first date.” You explained, hoping that it was an okay present because you had struggled with what to buy a man who can buy himself anything he wants. 

“I love it. We’ll add it to the tree as soon as we’re done.” He insisted, his genuine smile reassuring you that he didn’t think it was a dumb present. 

The second present Jon handed you was a silver and gold bracelet, a heart shaped from the metal. The cardboard tucked inside the box from the designer read: “Wear this simple heart design as a reminder to yourself: ‘I am Cherished and loved’.” It was simple and beautiful and because it was just metal you knew that it wasn’t something that cost him a fortune so he didn’t break your agreement in getting you jewelry. Looking at the piece you knew he had chosen it for its meaning, as another way of reminding you just how important you were to him. 

His second present was the largest of the three, a framed photo of the two of you sitting on the Hamilton stage. 

“I know just where to hang this.” He insisted, kissing you once more as a silent thank you. 

With only one present each left you debated on who should go first, and the fact that that was even an issue suggested that both of your remaining presents were the most important of the three. Eventually, Jon caved to you wanting him to open last and he handed you a third small box. Tucked inside was something very familiar, in fact, you’d had this exact item in your hands a few times when Jon asked you to come over and be there when he got back into town. This time though you knew the fact that he was giving you a key was for more than just convenience. 

“Jon…?” You questioned, looking up at him. 

“Move in with me?” He inquired, one hand resting against your legs as the other rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m not saying it has to be this week or even this month but…you’ve said before your place is too small for when the baby arrives. Don’t go look for another place. Move in here instead. There’s plenty of room for you and the baby here. And I want both of you here. I want to be able to come home to both of you, to help with the middle of the night feedings and changes. So move in with me Y/N. Please. 

Jon certainly had a point but at the same time you’d only been together for a month so this was just another step that was coming quicker than you had expected. Still, he had assured you it didn’t have to be right away, that you could make the gradual transition over the next few months. Though you were concerned, once look in Jon’s eyes informed you he had thought this over, that this was really what he wanted and so you decided to take another leap and nodded. 

“Okay. We’ll slowly start the process of me moving in.” You agreed. This time when Jon kissed you, it was full of something more, a deeper level of love and affection. 

“Can I open my last present now?” He asked, silly grin on his face when he finally pulled away. 

“Oh, I suppose so.” You teased, though you were secretly very nervous as to what his reception to this gift would be. It was a decision you had thought long and hard on but it was something that felt right. 

With the wrapping paper littering the floor, you watched as Jon took in the book you’d gifted him. It wasn’t just any book, it was a book of baby names. 

“This is cool…but I have a feeling there’s an explanation or significance I’m missing,” Jon admitted. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth you paused for a moment trying to put what you wanted to say into words. 

“It’s so you can help me…you know…name the baby.” You whispered, glancing down. As your brain started to critique the gift, Jon’s fingers brushed against your chin, lifting your gaze to his. 

“You want me to help name the baby?” He questioned, voice gentle. 

“I thought it might be special.” You admitted. “Baby doesn’t have your DNA but at least daddy could help pick his or her name.” Jon’s hand fell to your bump and he leaned forward pressing his forehead to your own. 

“I would be honored to help you pick a name.” He assured you, easing his lips over yours into a deep and lingering kiss. “I promise you I’ll be the best dad.” He added, his breath still ghosting over your mouth. 

“I know you will.” You agreed. “The best dads are the ones who didn’t have to be.” 

As Jon pulled away you noticed the tears on his cheeks and you reached up to wipe them away. 

“Thank you for tonight.” He murmured. “My family loves you…especially my mom.” 

“I think you won over my family.” You agreed. It was hard to tell what your family thought but it seemed like they were relieved you were being well taken care of and respected. 

“Merry first Christmas gorgeous.” Jon declared. 

“Merry first Christmas Jon.” You replied, snuggling yourself into his side and watching as the flames flickered in his gas fireplace. You’d have to go home soon, but for now, this was all you needed. 

**Meet the parents outfit: **

**Presents: **

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nsfw content.

Spending Christmas with Jon and both of your families had been wonderful. Sadly, just a few days later Jon was headed off on the road again, this time for more than a week. You’d missed him before, but this time felt different and you weren’t sure whether to blame your hormones or the increasing seriousness of your relationship. With Jon on the road you were spending New Year’s alone and while that was something you were used to, it left you with a lingering emptiness that felt deeper than usual. 

Feeling the walls of your apartment crushing in on you, you packed up an overnight bag and grabbed the few things you’d acquired for the baby. Then you drove over to Jon’s….and technically your home, parking in his spot and letting yourself in with just a wave to the doorman. With your bag dropped at the door and your shoes and coat left in their proper places in the entryway, you walked through the kitchen and down the hall with the bedrooms, stopping in front of the middle room - the one Jon mentioned could be the nursery. The door was closed, but you gently pushed it open, a gasp spilling from your throat as you stepped into the room. 

Its walls were still a pale cream, but where a yoga mat, stationary bike, and some weights had been before (Jon had used this as a home gym), a plush grey rocking chair and ottoman stood taking their place. Tears filled your eyes as you stepped closer, dropping the box of baby things gently on the floor. A small piece of paper rested lightly on the ottoman and picking it up you saw the words ‘_my love_’ scrawled across the front. Opening it, you felt the tears fall as your eyes scanned over the words. 

_If I know you like I think I do, I’m sure you’ll find this long before I’m able to make it home to you. Hopefully, this is just the start of making my home feel like your home. Our home. You are always welcome here. I know you weren’t planning on doing anything with the nursery until after your next ultrasound, but I saw this and decided that it could work either way and maybe just maybe provide you some comfort when you need it most. _

_I love both of you and can’t wait to wrap my arms around you soon. _

_Jon_

Wiping at your eyes, you sighed softly at how Jon pulled this off right under your nose. Every time that you thought you couldn’t love him more, he went and did something like this. Deciding the little bit of fiddling you wanted to do could wait a little longer, you settled yourself into the rocker, your hand splaying over your growing bump. 

“What do you think?” You whispered. “Did daddy do good?” Not shockingly the response was mere silence but you didn’t mind it, instead tracing patterns over your stomach. According to the books, it wouldn’t be too much longer before you felt the first movements and you were eagerly awaiting the days of wave-like feelings and flutters from the baby’s activities. 

Jon had been right in the fact that this rocker was already bringing you comfort. At the same time though, the longer you sat, the colder you felt. Pouting, you realized that you hadn’t turned the heat up when you arrived and Jon always turned it down before he left so that his furnace wasn’t constantly running. Feeling too lazy to walk all the way back to the entry to adjust the thermostat, you instead simply reached over to the box, pulling out the quilt your sister had made for the baby. It didn’t cover you fully but it was enough to provide some warmth over your legs and bump, the areas where you felt the chill the most, allowing you to relax back into the chair. 

Suddenly your phone was ringing. Pulling it from your pocket you yawned as your brain processed first that it was Jon calling, and second that it was almost midnight. You must have dozed off because it was not that late when you’d gotten here. Shaking the fog from your brain you answered Jon’s facetime, heart-melting as Jon’s face dimly lit up his screen. His surroundings were fairly noisy and you watched as the background moved behind him before things got a little quieter. 

“Hey, baby.” He greeted. “Did I wake you?” He inquired. Shrugging, you smiled back at him yawning once more.

“I don’t know. I guess so.” You replied. “How’s the team party going?” You asked assuming that was the cause of all of the noise. 

“Would be better if you were here.” Jon mused. You shifted the phone for a second as you adjusted yourself in the chair and when you looked back at him Jon’s smile was even wider. “So I guess you did find my surprise.” He declared, fingers running through his hair. “And I guess it’s pretty comfortable if you dozed off in it already.” He added. You nodded and mirrored his actions, your free hand running through your own locks which were tousled from sleep. 

“I won’t keep you long…” Jon murmured. “Just…it’s almost midnight and I wanted to ring in the New Year with you.” He explained. The look in his eyes went sad for a moment and you realized he hated missing your first new year’s together as much as you did. 

“Hey, Jon…” You whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Both of you.” Jon responded. From off in the distance behind him you heard the start of a countdown. **60…59…58…**

“Hey…just two weeks until bye week.” You reminded him. 

“Two weeks until your doctor’s appointment.” He grinned. **40…39…38…**

“You still haven’t told me what you want…boy or girl?” You teased knowing full well that you still weren’t going to get an answer out of him. He had insisted that he honestly didn’t care. 

“A healthy baby.” He said, echoing your internal thoughts, making you sigh and roll your eyes. **20…19…18…**

“I promise you I am going to be over the mood either way,” Jon assured you. **13…12…11…**

“I just really wish I was there to kiss you right now.” He stated as the countdown reached ten behind him. 

“I wish you were too.” You agreed, cheers increasing in volume as the clock officially struck midnight. “Happy New Year Jon.” You breathed, reaching forward to blow him a kiss through the phone screen. 

“Happy New Year love. I have a feeling this is going to be the best year of my life yet.” Though you could stay on the phone with him for hours, it was clear that some of the guys were trying to get his attention when he sighed and glanced sideways before turning back to you. “I gotta go. But promise me you’ll make your way into bed.” He teased. “I don’t want to hear you complain tomorrow when your back is sore.” The crinkle of his eyes made you smile sadly and you nodded. 

“Don’t stay out too late there cowboy.” You teased back. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Count on it.” He declared, blowing a quick kiss of his own before ending the call. For a moment, your head fell back against the chair as a few wayward tears fell, but then you pushed yourself to your feet, folded the blanket up over the corner of the rocker, and moved to the kitchen for a bottle of water and your bag. It wasn’t until you had crawled into bed that you realized you’d forgotten to adjust the thermostat while you were up. As you were working up the energy to move your phone buzzed once from it’s charging spot on the nightstand and a quick glance at it made you smile. 

_Jon: Turned up the thermostat for you <3 Sleep tight my loves. _

You’d forgotten that Jon had recently upgraded to a fancy system that let him adjust it from his phone so that he didn’t have to come home to a freezing apartment after two weeks away. The fact that he knew you’d forget, and that even while away he found ways to take care of you made you feel so loved. It made you miss him a little less but all the more at the same time. 

_______

You only had to miss Jon for three more days before he was finally home again, with only one more away game before the break. It felt good to be back in his arms again and the first night you had him alone, you made sure to properly celebrate the new year the way you would have if you had been together…first with his head between your thighs as you sat on the kitchen counter, and then tangled together in bed. 

The team was facing struggles, unable to string more than two wins together in a row. You knew it was taking its toll on Jon even if he was still featuring prominently on the scoresheets, but he never said a word at home, choosing to leave work at work. 

Finally, on a Monday morning, the first day of the bye week, you found yourself tucked into Jon’s passenger seat as he drove you to your doctor’s appointment. This was the first one he was coming to and it was the big one. The one where you found out whether the baby inside you was a little boy or a little girl. 

It was almost amusing watching your doctor react when she walked into the room and spotted Jon sitting beside you. To her credit, she just looked back and forth between the two of you before nodding to herself and asking if you should get started. 

By the end of the appointment, you and Jon had both shed happy tears and you left with the ultrasound photos in hand, a bright smile on both your faces. Your baby was perfectly healthy and as Jon pressed you against the side of his SUV for just a moment despite the Chicago wind whipping around you, you let him kiss you, his lips drifting up to your ear. 

“I know I said I didn’t care…” He breathed. “And I’m sure I’d be just as thrilled if it were the opposite, but I’m honestly really excited we’re having a…” He explained, his voice trailing off at the end as his fingers rubbed over your bump. 

Seconds later, his phone buzzed and after glancing at it, he cursed softly. 

“We gotta get going, babe.” He urged, opening the car door to help you inside before rushing around to climb behind the wheel. 

“What’s the rush?” You questioned, eyes going wide. 

“Relax. You’ll find out.” Jon urged. Your eyes trailed over him in confusion for a minute before you settled for looking out the window as Jon navigated through the Chicago streets until you were outside of the immediate city limits. When the car eventually stopped, your jaw dropped and you glanced over at Jon warily. He had just pulled up to the small airstrip the team frequently flew out of and off in the distance you could see a private jet being prepared for flight. 

“Jon…” You murmured, voice catching in your throat. “What did you do?” Jon was already out of the car by the time you spoke, however, and by the time he reached your door he had two bags swung over his shoulders. 

When you didn’t immediately climb out of the car when he offered a hand, Jon shook his head before setting the bags down beside him and leaning in to kiss you. 

“Would you c’mon?” He prodded. “Your vacation has already been cleared with Denise. I packed your bags while you were getting ready this morning and the Sharps are waiting for us.” When you continued to sit frozen in place, Jon’s fingers rubbed across your cheek before dropping down to your bump. 

“This could be our only chance to take a real vacation before the baby gets here…” He murmured. “And you can’t tell me you wouldn’t like to get out of the cold for a couple of days.” As you shivered from the blowing wind, you couldn’t help but admit that some warmth did sound nice. It seemed like Jon had gone to a lot of work to surprise you with this trip and so eventually you nodded, taking his hand as you slipped out of the car. He quickly picked the bags back up and his hand drifted to your waist as he guided you across the airport tarmac. 

As you reached the plane’s steps you stopped at the sound of voices inside until Jon’s fingers rubbed over your back through your coat. 

“The Sharp’s know.” He murmured. “They’re the only ones that know so far, but they know.” He clarified, once again reading your mind before you could even speak. As you climbed the stairs, Jon showed both of your passports and after checking them you were both let onto the flight, the Sharp kids greeting Jon immediately. 

After returning their attention for a minute, Jon introduced you to Patrick’s wife and then reintroduced you to his teammate. Patrick asked if you were ready for Mexico and your eyes went wide. 

“Didn’t get around to telling her that part.” Jon declared, his fingers scratching at his neck. “Wanted to surprise her.” He explained as he guided you into a seat and helped you buckle in around your bump before settling in himself so that the plane could take off. 

Jon’s hand remained in yours until the plane was in the air and then he shifted to grab you a bottle of water. For the first hour or so of the flight, you chatted with the Sharps who asked about how things were going with the baby. Jonathan rambled on about the appointment you’d just come from, his smile growing wider every time he talked about seeing the baby for the first time and how ready he was for everything to come. For the second hour, Jon moved to play a card game with the Sharp kids and Patrick’s wife sat herself next to you, insisting that if you needed anything she was only a call away and fawning over how nice it was to see Jon falling in love and settling down. She mentioned that she had never seen him act this way before and that it was adorable how much he loved the baby already. 

Pregnancy fatigue finally kicked in after that and you spent the last hour and a half of the flight asleep on Jon’s shoulder. Upon landing, you parted ways with the Sharps until the flight back, and Jon guided you into the back of a car, giving an address to the driver. A few minutes later, you arrived at a beautiful resort, your jaw dropping. You’d never been in this nice of a place before and you couldn’t help but gape at Jon as he helped you out of the car before gathering your bags. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jon stated softly, as he leaned in to kiss you. “You deserve all of this and more.” His hand wrapped around yours as he guided you inside and after checking in, you were led down a hall by a concierge. When the suite door was opened and you were led inside, your eyes went wide once more. In front of you were glass windows looking out at the ocean that stretched wall to wall and floor to ceiling. Between where you were standing and the glass was a comfortable living room with a big screen tv and tucked off into the corner was a king-size bed. The tans and blues of the room were immediately calming, but the best part was the plunge pool that lay just outside the doors and was clearly all yours. 

“You like?” Jon whispered in your ear as his arms draped around your waist and it was only then that you realized you were now alone. 

“It’s stunning.” You murmured. “I can’t believe you did this.” You added, feeling Jon chuckled against your neck. 

“Promise me you’ll just enjoy it.” Jon breathed. “You don’t let me spoil you often. And I want this time…to just enjoy you, us as a couple. Like I said, we probably won’t get another trip before the baby gets here so let’s make the most of this one.” He urged, his lips ghosting over the skin of your neck as he spoke. Now that you were here you could either be stubborn and make things miserable, or just relax and enjoy yourself by letting Jon give you all of the good things he wanted to. Deciding on the second option, you leaned back against his chest and tilted your head up toward him. 

“You just want to see me in a swimsuit.” You teased. “Did you even manage to find me a swimsuit?” You questioned, not sure you even had one in your drawers because you weren’t doing a whole lot of swimming in Chicago. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” Jon agreed, his fingers trailing from your bump, up your sides. “Admittedly I had to order a few things for you ahead of time and that was one of them.” He declared. “But it’s not like I don’t know your sizes by now. So you’re gonna look hot.” The smirk on his face made you smile and you leaned up to peck his lips. 

“Damn right I’m gonna look hot.” You teased back. “But you better feed me before anything.” Jon’s laugh was the best sound you could ever hear and for a moment you felt a fluttering in your stomach. You’d felt it a few times before, usually when with Jon, but now after talking to your doctor you knew that it was likely the movements from your baby that you’d been waiting for. 

When your hand fell to the spot Jon paused and moved to lean down and kiss your bump. 

“Are you feeling our little one move?” He inquired, his eyes lighting up even more when you hummed and nodded. “Sounds like they’re agreeing it’s time for some food.” He surmised. “But let’s change first because we’re still dressed for Chicago and in Chicago we are not.” 

You opened the bag Jon had packed for you after he’d placed it on the bed and inside you found multiple new outfits. You were grateful that Jon had really put some thought into this because you certainly didn’t have any maternity wear for summer yet. Slipping on a green sundress with a floral print, you twisted your hair up on your head and then slipped on some sandals. By the time you had managed all of that, Jon was standing in front of you in a t-shirt and shorts, his hands in his pockets. 

You’d returned to the room after dinner full and happy when Jon suggested a moonlit dip in the pool. Nodding because that sounded nice, you moved to get your suit when Jon stopped you, his hands falling to your hips. 

“You don’t need that tonight.” Jon declared, his hands falling to the hem of your dress. The sun had set while you were eating dinner and looking out the window you saw nothing but darkness. “Yeah?” Jon breathed, feeling your body go somewhat pliant against him. 

“You’re something else.” You replied, simply kicking the sandals off of your feet to a corner by the couch. 

“And you love it,” Jon responded. With the lights inside dimmed and only the lights in the pool on outside, you let Jon guide you outside before his hands tugged your dress off over your body. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Jon complimented, his hands sliding over your exposed skin to unhook your bra before dropping to your hips to slide your panties off of your legs. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” You complained, feeling slightly exposed as the tropical breeze gently wafted around your nude body. Effortlessly, Jon tugged his shirt over his head before unfastening his shorts and pushing them down his legs along with his boxers. Kicking his own sandals off somewhere beside you, he stepped forward and dropped a gentle kiss to your lips before moving to step into the pool, his hand out once more to help you on the slick steps. 

As you sunk into the water beside him, you couldn’t help but smile at the way the lukewarm water felt against your skin. 

“Fuck…” You heard Jon breathe, his eyes fixed on you. Your eyebrow raised in his direction and he shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He explained, swimming from where he’d been in the deepest end of the pool to where you were standing in the shallows. 

“I could say the same.” You insisted your fingers trailing up his arms and then over the solid muscles of his abdomen. His groan as he pressed against you made you flush but you didn’t remove your hands from his heated skin. “I mean you know you’re like every woman’s dream man right?” Jon quirked a brow like he was skeptical and you rolled your eyes playfully at him. “You’re hardworking, determined, passionate, financially responsible, you care about others; not just those that you know personally, but those you don’t. You’re honestly so selfless that it blows me away sometimes. And then you know…having a body like this doesn’t hurt.” A few months ago you never would have felt comfortable teasing a man like this but with Jon, everything was different. “Plus…knowing how to use that body…bonus.” You said, your eyes gazing up at him, surely filled with lust. 

At your words, Jon’s grip tightened around your waist and he pulled you close, his mouth seeking out your own. 

“I should show you exactly what I can do with this body.” He growled, making you yelp softly as he pinned you against the side of the pool. You could feel his hard length pressed against your bump as he hiked your thighs around his waist and you scratched your nails down his back. “Is that what you want love?” He questioned, his fingers rubbing at your nipples. With the assistance of the water, he was able to hold you in place with just his body, leaving his hands free to explore and pleasure. “Hmm?” He hummed when you didn’t answer him right away. 

“God yes.” You breathed. “Always want you.” 

“That’s my girl.” Jon preened, slowing his touch down as he kissed you deeply. For a few minutes, you stayed just like that, Jon’s hands caressing your sensitive breasts, his hips pinning you against the pool wall, his tongue delving into your mouth as he kissed you. It wasn’t until you whined softly that he pulled away, a soft smile on his face. “You ready for me?” He questioned, his fingers slipping down to your core, finding the wetness that had been growing since you arrived back from dinner. “Yeah, you are.” He smirked, though he still waited for your whispered ‘please’ before lining himself up and gently pressing inside you. As your bump grew you were forced to seek out different angles, and the one Jon found this time as he used the water to rock against you might just be your favorite yet. 

“Jon…” You gasped, your hands shifting to rest against his chest. “That feels so good.” 

“You feel so good, love.” Jon insisted. “You always feel so good. Like you were made just for me.” In a way, you knew that you were and you pulled him close to kiss him again. Around you, you could hear the waves crashing on the beach, the sound of the night wildlife, and the splashing of the water from the pool as Jon thrust into you. The knowledge that you were out in the open, however private it really was, heightened every sensation and it wasn’t long before you were clenching down around him as your orgasm rolled through you. “Fuck.” Jon hissed and knowing he was close you tightened your walls around him again. 

“Wanna feel you.” You whined, your nails scraping over the back of his neck again. “Fill me up please.” Jon’s hips stuttered as he cursed in French in your ear. You felt warm and sticky as he spilled inside of you, the sensation pulling another small orgasm from you which caused you to shudder. Jon’s softening cock rested inside of you as you both worked to catch your breaths and you kissed along his shoulders. 

“Incredible.” He mumbled, his lips meeting yours as he gently slid out of you, hands falling to your waist as your hips finally shifted, sore from being locked in one position for so long. “It was never this good before you.” He admitted. 

“That’s because we just fit…in every way.” You replied, clinging to him until you felt some of the strength in your body return. “I never thought it could be this good so…” You added as you slowly moved to the pool stairs, your hand falling to your bump again. “Come to bed with me? You wore me out.” 

Jon nodded, quickly climbing out of the pool ahead of you so that by the time you were out he had a towel in hand to dry you off. After patting you dry, he kissed your forehead and opened the patio door for you. 

“Go use the bathroom and I’ll meet you in bed.” He agreed. When he made his way into the bedroom after cleaning up the trail of clothes you’d left outside, you were just pulling one of his t-shirts down over your body.

“This is why I didn’t bother packing you pajamas.” He mused, his eyes running over your body once more as he leaned against the partition. 

“Your shirts are comfy.” You shrugged. “Baby agrees.” You added as you pulled the covers down to climb into the comfy king-sized bed. “And we’d both like you to come cuddle us.” You added, smiling as Jon simply grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs before doing just that, his solid arm pulling you close as he cuddled against you. It had been a long and exciting day and there was truly nothing better than falling asleep with the man you loved more than anything and your child growing inside you. 

____

The next two days of your vacation flew by way too fast. Overall, it was relaxing. You went to the spa, suntanned on the beach, relaxed in your little private pool, and had sex on practically every surface with your athlete boyfriend. By the time you had to climb on the plane to head back to Chicago, you were feeling tanner and your mind was completely sated. The trip was everything you didn’t know you needed and it was a necessary part of the whole relationship/baby balance you were trying to achieve with Jon. You felt closer to him in every way as you cuddled against him, making your way back to colder weather and real daily life. 

**Rocking Chair: **

**On the Way to the Doctor’s:**

**Hotel Suite: **

**Vacation Wardrobe (as picked by Jon):**

  



	13. Chapter 13

When Jon walked into the locker room after bye week, he did so with an extra pep in his step. He had just spent three days in paradise with his girlfriend and it had been a well-deserved break. Now it was time to get back to work. 

“Well don’t you look chipper Tazer,” Seabs called out as Jon sat down in his stall, toeing his shoes off of his feet. 

“He had a restful break in Cozumel with his girlfriend.” Sharpy teased, smirking at his captain. They’d already talked about Jon finally going fully public with everything going on in his life, at least to the team, so he knew that Jon wasn’t going to get mad at him for prompting the discussion. “Or at least I assume there was some resting being done but I could be wrong because he looked a little worse for wear when we met back up at the airport.” Patrick continued, a glean in his eye. His statements were quickly met with a ball of tape being thrown at him. 

“What I do in private with my girlfriend is none of your business,” Jon stated, implying that Patrick wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t going to speak on that aspect of things. He respected you too much to bring what happened between the two of you into the locker room in that way. Slipping into his gear, he waited for more chirps to come his way. 

“Taking Y/N from the business office on vacation? Didn’t know the two of you were that serious…” Brandon Saad said softly. The boys had eventually figured out that Jon had been dating someone, and it hadn’t taken much longer for them to figure out who, but they had no idea just how serious it was. Jon looked over at him while he taped his socks. 

“We’re serious enough that our families spent Christmas together.” Jon shrugged. “Serious enough that she’s going to move in over the next few months.” At that statement, eyes went wide around the locker room. 

“Dude…don’t you think that’s a little fast…” Kane called out. 

“Nope,” Jon replied, slipping his feet into his skates before tying up the laces. As he stood up to grab his gloves and helmet he remembered the photo he had shoved in his wallet earlier. 

Pulling it out, he used a piece of tape to attach it to the wall of his locker, his tongue poked out between his teeth in concentration. As Crawford walked by he peeked his head over Jon’s shoulder. 

“Cap that’s…” He mumbled under his breath. “She’s…?” It was like he was afraid to voice the thoughts but couldn’t keep the questions to himself all at the same time. 

“It’s exactly what it looks like Crow,” Jon confirmed. 

“What’s exactly what it looks like?” Kaner questioned as he sauntered over to Jon’s locker. His brows furrowed at the pictures. “What the hell is that?” He asked, his face one of pure confusion. 

“That’s my son.” Tapping his assistant captain on the shoulder, Jon grabbed his gloves and stick and made his way out to the ice for morning skate, leaving no chance for anyone else to ask any questions, though his statement practically reverberated through the locker room. 

______

Returning from vacation meant a backload of work that needed to be done. You planned to work through lunch in hopes of getting out of work on time so that you could have dinner with Jon. For the first few hours of the day you were fine, but then you caught a whiff of popcorn from down the hall and suddenly it was all you could think about. But it wasn’t just any popcorn you were suddenly craving, it was Garrett’s cheesecorn. 

You’d tried distracting yourself with the fruit you’d brought but you quickly found that you weren’t hungry for anything else. Knowing that you’d never get out of work if you left the building, you pulled out your phone and texted Jon. 

_Not sure what time you were supposed to get out of practice this morning but if you’re free can you do me a favor? _

Five minutes or so passed before your phone buzzed in front of you. 

** _Just finished lunch with the boys, what do you need love?_ **

_Garrett’s Cheesecorn…_

Three dots on your phone revealed that Jon was typing but they soon disappeared. Twice more it seemed like Jon was composing a message before the dots vanished. Finally, your phone buzzed.

** _On it. _ **

Though you were trying to work, you were certain you would have to go back over everything tomorrow to make sure that your distracted brain hadn’t screwed something up. 45 minutes after the last text, a knock sounded at your door before it opened. 

“Got a delivery.” Jon’s voice registered before you even looked up and you sighed in relief seeing the tin container in his hand. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” You murmured, reaching out for it. Yanking the lid off, you popped a few pieces of popcorn in your mouth before sighing happily. “Seriously. Someone made popcorn and I haven’t been able to get this out of my head since. I tried eating lunch but that didn’t work. I needed this popcorn like you wouldn’t understand.” 

Jon tried to hide his laughter and failed as he plopped down in one of the chairs on the other side of your desk. 

“Sounds like we’ve reached the start of the pregnancy cravings.” He teased, hands linked behind his head as he lounged watching you as you shoved more popcorn into your mouth. 

“Guess you better get used to it.” You grumbled, sipping at your water now that your taste buds had gotten what they needed. Smiling, Jon stood and moved around your desk, one hand resting against the wood while the other rubbed against your belly gently. 

“I’ll get you and our son whatever it is you want.” He assured you, his eyes crinkling as his smile reached all the way up. “At least this first craving was fairly normal.” He added as he leaned in to kiss you gently. You whimpered as his mouth moved against your own until he finally pulled away. “Text me if you have any other cravings, especially for dinner, but I’ll let you get back to work.” 

A flush littered your cheeks as you watched him move back toward your door. There were moments that all of this seemed too good to be true and this was one of those moments. You munched on your popcorn as you tried to focus on your work but after a few minutes you sighed and pulled out your phone once more. 

_We should skip straight to dessert tonight. And I’m not talking about ice cream…_

If Jon had still been in your office, you would have seen him groan and shake his head before adjusting his pants. Sharpy had warned him about both the food cravings and increased sex drive at lunch today. He certainly hadn’t expected them both to hit one right after the other so quickly though. While it was likely the food cravings would come at far more inconvenient times and consist of weirder requests he thought you were adorable and he enjoyed feeling needed, like he was contributing to maintaining a healthy pregnancy. Additionally, he was looking forward to everything associated with the elevated sex drive. He loved how much you were growing into your relationship, into your own sexuality period, and being intimate with you was easily one of his favorite things in the world. 

Every day together was a new adventure and Jon would certainly be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to whatever came next. 


End file.
